Imaginary to Reality
by muie5
Summary: A teen girl one day finds herself being followed by Kuronue. She tries to find out who he is only to realize she is the only one that can see him. When she transfers schools she thinks she got rid of him. Come to find out she only has more problems. AU
1. Student 101

**Summary: A popular teen girl one day finds herself being followed by Kuronue. She tries desperately to find out who he is. But what she finds out is that she is the only person that can see him. When she transfers from Yusuke and Kuwabara's school to Kurama's she thinks she finally got rid of him. Come to find out she has more problems than she realizes.**

**muie5:** This is my brand new story that has been revised. I have been working hard on this. It's a great idea that I have been thinking of for a while. Hope you enjoy it.

**Hiei:** This isn't another story where you torture us all, is it?

**muie5:** I don't torture you people _that_ much. Anyways!

_I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho just Kelly, Sarah, and any other various characters like some teachers. _

**Chapter 1: Student 101**

"Kelly, what's up?" came a girl's voice.

A girl twirled around causing her shoulder length brown hair to fly in her face. She smiled at the firry red head that called out to her.

"Hey, Sarah. Ready for school?" Kelly asked a bit too cheerful.

The red head waited for Kelly at the end of her driveway like she did every week day. Kelly stopped by Sarah's side so that a boy riding a navy blue mountain bike could pass them. Sarah watched, dreamy eyed, as the boy passed without so much as a glace at the two.

"Hello? Earth to Sarah. Come in, Sarah. Is anyone there?" Kelly asked as she snapped her fingers in front of her friend's face.

"What were you saying?"

"You like David Fisher?"

"You can't tell anyone!"

"Don't worry. I won't tell a soul but I can't believe you _like_ him."

The two heard the school bell ring as they got to the campus of the middle school. They parted ways with a promise to meet up later at the gate entrance.

* * *

Kelly walked down a white tiled hall as the morning sun shined through the windows. She came to a stop in front of a room that had a sign that read 'Room 12: Miss Kit' on the right side of the door. Kelly slowly slid open the door just in time to have a paper wad fly right by her face. Boys and girls were yelling across the room while some were throwing paper at other students.

"Okay, class! Settle down!" a curly blond haired woman yelled over the commotion.

Kelly quickly took her seat as the other students got off their desks and settled into their chairs. The older woman stood in front of a chalkboard that covered most of the wall behind her.

* * *

The time went by with only the teacher's talking to ward off the silence. Kelly glanced over at one of the many glass windows that coved most of the wall to the right of her seat. There, sitting on the edge of the window seal, was a boy with long raven black hair. The boy's back was facing Kelly so all she could see was the black ribbons that were wrapped from his wrists to three-fourths up his arms. Kelly turned to the teacher and raised her hand. After a few seconds the teacher pointed at her causing all the students in the class to turn towards her simultaneously.

"Yes, Miss Smort?" Miss Kit asked in her calm tone of voice.

"Why is there a guy sitting outside the window?" Kelly asked, turning to point at the window next to her.

When everyone looked out the window there was no longer any one there. This caused everyone to start to laugh except Kelly and Miss Kit. Kelly looked back to Miss Kit with a genuine puzzled expression.

"He was just there, I swear."

"Miss Smort, do not waste any more of our time. Class, please settle down," Miss Kit ordered, walking back up to the chalkboard.

Kelly looked back at the window as Miss Kit continued teaching. All that Kelly could see was a crystal blue sky.

"But I saw him."

* * *

The school day was already half way over. Everyone was eating lunch or just standing around the classroom talking. Kelly was settling in the desk next to a teen boy with dark, almost black, brown hair that had some red streaks.

"He was sitting right outside the window. When everyone looked he was gone," Kelly said to the boy.

"Sounds like a bad scary story. Are you sure you weren't just imagining it?"

"What? Do you think I'm insane or something? I'm positive I saw that boy."

Kelly looked over to see that the same guy from the window was sitting on a desk in front of the class eating an apple.

"That's him!" Kelly said, pointing to the new man over enthusiastically.

The boy looked around the room but did not see anyone fitting the description given to him. He turned back to Kelly with a perplexed expression. "I don't see anyone fitting anywhere near the description you gave me, Kelly."

"Tony, he's pretty hard to miss! Fine! I'll take care of it myself," Kelly retorted as she got up out of her chair.

She started cross the classroom and as she reached the boy as he was finishing up the apple. Kelly tapped him on the shoulder. The man turned to her with the apple core in his right hand. He wore a white skirt that was cut all the way up to his thighs and black skintight pants under the skirt. A crooked belt was around his waist as if for decoration. He wore a tight tattered black vest that looked as if the sleeves were ripped off so that it showed off his muscles. Black ribbons were wrapped starting from the wrists and going three-fourths up his arms. On top of his head was a front part of a tattered black hat that was held on with some kind of strap with a gold platelet in front and his black-blue hair came out of the top in a ponytail. Hanging around his neck was a red pendent on a silver chain. His violet eyes looked curiously at Kelly. Even though there was no reason for it, Kelly's blue eyes showed frustration.

"What do you think you are doing? First, the embarrassment in class and now you're in a classroom that you're not even supposed to be in eating an apple!"

"Are you talking to me?"

"Whom _else_ would I be talking to?"

"You can see me?"

The guy slid off the desk and onto his feet. Kelly's frustration started to grow as he circled around her. Kelly twirled around to keep her eyes on the guy as he went around her.

"Of course, I can see you or else I wouldn't be talking to you."

"Isn't that Kelly Smort, the hip-hop dancer of the school?" asked a boy with orange curly hair, sort of in the shape of Elvis's hair.

"Yeah! Why is she spinning around?" asked a boy with slicked back black hair standing next to the orange head.

They watched Kelly stop turning in circles from where they stood by the door. They shrugged it off and continued to walk down the hall.

"So you must be the one I'm here for," stated the new guy.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"Name's Kuronue."

"Kur-a-wan?"

"Kuronue."

Kelly grabbed Kuronue's left wrist and started to pull him along. She continued to pull him until she got to the desk Tony was sitting at. Tony looked at Kelly with her left arm stretched out behind her with her left hand gripped around air.

"This is the guy I was talking about. He says his name is Korawany."

"It's Kuronue! Say it properly!" Kuronue ordered.

Kelly turned her head to Kuronue. Tony just looked around at the many people watching them.

"So what? Why do you have to have such a hard name anyways?"

"It's _not_ hard. What's yours?"

"Mine's Kelly. Kelly Anna Smort."

"Stupid," Kuronue snuffed under his breath.

"Shut up! I'm not the one wearing a skirt!"

"Ummm…Kelly, who are you talking to?" Tony asked a bit cautiously.

Kelly turned back to him a bit frustrated. Some laughing was heard but Kelly did not notice that at the moment.

"Don't you see him?" Kelly asked, pointing at Kuronue with her right hand.

Tony shook his head. "But you're making a scene."

That statement brought the fact that everyone in the classroom, plus some from the hall, were staring at her. She started to blush as Tony laughed softly. Kelly turned back to Kuronue to find he had vanished.

"Where did he go?" Kelly asked as she dropped her arm to her side.

* * *

The rest of the day passed with no more sightings of Kuronue. The final bell rang seconds before a hoard of middle school kids came running out of the creamy white school building. Kelly stood next to the huge white wall that went around the school building. As Kelly waited by the wall, several school kids past her with either a wave or a hello. Kelly loved the attention but not at the moment. At the moment, all she wanted was to tell Sarah about what happened.

"Hey, Kelly. Sorry I took so long. I needed to ask Mr. Gar something."

"Hey, Kelly. Hello, Sarah," David Fisher greeted before passing the two girls on his bike.

Sarah got back that dreamy stare she had earlier that day. Kelly sighed as she started to snap her fingers in her friend's face once more. It only took a moment for Sarah to come back down to earth.

"Sarah, did we get a new student?" Kelly asked after the two started to walk.

"Recently?"

"Yes. Like in the past few days."

"Are you not the popular one? Don't you know what goes on in the school or are you too busy acting like your queen of the world?"

"You know I don't act like a self-centered brat."

"It was just a joke. Relax, will ya?"

"Sorry. So did we?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"'Cause I saw some weird guy. Never saw him around school before, so I figured he was new."

"I don't think we have a new student but I'll check tomorrow, okay?"

"No, it's fine."

After that they walked in silence. Kelly thought about Kuronue while Sarah thought if there was a new student. Sarah tended to have a habit about knowing everything that goes on in school so it was killing her to not know if there was a new student or not. Soon they both stopped at a two story, very light blue house. There were two flower gardens, one on each side of the white cement driveway. Even though it had a pretty small yard the grass was a beautiful, luscious green.

"I love your house, Kelly! I can't believe you keep all these flowers alive by yourself. Not to mention you keep your grass so green," Sarah stated in amazement like she did every day.

"Yeah. Mother says I have a knack for keeping plants alive. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course. See ya!" Sarah said before walking down the white sidewalk.

Kelly turned back around and walked up her driveway. She stopped halfway to the front door to look at her flowers. This was when she noticed that one of her few roses were dieing.

"Great! Now my roses are dieing," Kelly said as she walked over to the dieing rose.

Kelly bent down and started to mend the rose the best she could. As she was tending to her rose the orange haired teen boy and the black haired teen boy were walking towards her house.

"Kuwabara, I'm going to hit the arcade."

"Nothing better to do. I'll join ya, Urameshi."

As Yusuke and Kuwabara started to get closer to Kelly's home Kuwabara noticed Kelly on her knees. It was apparent Yusuke did not notice since he just kept staring up at the sky with his hands folded behind his head.

"Hey, Urameshi. Did you know that Kelly Smort lives on this block?"

Yusuke looked at his friend with a questioning look. But he could tell his friend was asking a sincere question. "No. Why would I know that?" Yusuke answered, arms lowering from the back of his head to his side.

"'Cause there she is," Kuwabara answered, pointing to Kelly.

Yusuke looked forward and sure enough there she was. They reached the end of her driveway seconds later. Kuwabara stopped so Yusuke decided to do the same.

"Hello, Kelly. I didn't know you lived around here," Kuwabara greeted.

Kelly looked up to see two boys she's seen only a handful of times at school. But not wanting to be rude she smiled and stood up. Kuwabara had on a goofy smile while Yusuke kept his frown.

"Hello. Sorry but what are your names? I've seen you around school but never been able to talk to you," Kelly politely stated.

"My name is Kazuma Kuwabara. This is Yusuke Urameshi."

"Nice to meet you both. Where are you two heading off to?"

"The arcade," Yusuke answered as if he was bored talking with her.

"So you two must live around here. I didn't know that."

"Yeah. It's weird, huh?" Kuwabara stated with a small laugh.

"Yes, it is."

Yusuke took this time to scan the house and grounds. He noticed that one of the roses had a small stake holding it up. He figured Kelly must have planted all of the flowers.

"You have a lot of flowers around your house," Yusuke stated all of the sudden.

Kelly looked at Yusuke with a smile as she answered, "Yes, I love gardening. It's kind of a hobby of mine."

"You must be good at it since none of them are dead," Kuwabara stated as he scanned the many flowers.

"Yes, but my favorite flowers are becoming more and more sick each day."

"Which ones?"

"My roses."

"Kelly supper is almost ready. Come in and set the table," came an older female voice from inside the light blue house.

"I'm sorry I have to go. It was nice talking to you, Kazuma and Yusuke. I hope to talk to you two again soon."

"Ditto," Kuwabara agreed.

So with that Yusuke and Kuwabara started to head off to the arcade once again. Kelly started towards her house when she noticed an unwanted visitor sitting on the second step of the front stoop.

"What are you doing here? Are you stalking me or something?" Kelly asked, trying to stay polite but failing for the most part.

"Sorry I disappeared on you before but I needed to make sure you were the one," Kuronue explained, looking at her without so much as any kind of an expression.

"You're weird. Just leave. I don't feel like putting up with this right now."

"I can't."

"If you don't leave right now I'll call the police."

"Who are you talking to?" asked a familiar male's voice.

Kelly turned around to see David Fisher sitting on his bike with his left leg keeping himself propped up. He looked at her with a curious expression since it was weird for him to see Kelly yelling at nothing.

"Don't you…You don't see anyone else, do you?"

David shook his head a bit before answering with, "No, I can't say I can."

"Kelly, come set the table," ordered Kelly's mother once again.

"Sorry. I have to go."

"I'll see you tomorrow," David said before riding off down the sidewalk.

Kelly walked up to Kuronue without actually glancing at him. She continued to ignore him as she took the first step and then the second. When she placed her right hand on the black latch of the screen door, Kuronue started to speak again.

"I'm your imaginary friend."

Kelly looked down at him with some frustration. All she could do was clutch her left hand into a fist as she looked into his violet eyes. Kuronue just sat there looking at her seriously. This made Kelly even more ticked off.

"Kurawan, or whatever your name is, I'm in middle school! I don't have an imaginary friend! I never have!"

Kelly opened the door and walked in without another word. She continued to walk through the living room that was right across from the stairs that lead to the second floor. As she walked into the semi good-sized kitchen she put her smile back on her face. She walked over to the cabinet that was closest to the stairs. She opened it up and took out three white plates and three baby blue bowls.

"What took you so long, sweet heart?" asked a mid-back, brown haired woman.

"Sorry, Mom. I was talking to some friends."

"Your father and I have something to tell you at dinner."

"Okay," Kelly answered, walking into the dining room that was connected to the kitchen by a door to the left.

* * *

Dinner was uncomfortably quiet. Kelly wanted to ask what they needed to tell her, but opted not to. Just as she placed a spoonful of mashed potatoes into her mouth, her mother started to speak.

"Kelly, sweet heart, your father and I have decided on something."

"Yes, we have decided that you would be better off in a private school," said a man with short, messy blond hair.

Kelly almost chocked on her food. She swallowed quickly but they continued with the news.

"Your college application would look great with this well renowned private school," her mother explained.

"Mother, you can't do this! What about my friends? What about my studies?" Kelly argued, dropping her spoon onto the table.

"We'll do the transfer over the weekend. Tomorrow will be your last day at Sarayahiki Junior High."

"It is what's best for you," Kelly's father stated.

"Yes, Father…Yes, Mother."

That night Kelly lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. Even the unwanted voice of Kuronue in the middle of the night did not affect her. She just laid in the still darkness of her room until the first rays of light came through the window to the right of her bed.

* * *

The next morning Sarah waited at the end of Kelly's driveway but unlike every day Kelly did not come walking out with a smile. She was looking at the ground as she walked up to her friend.

"What's wrong, Kelly?" Sarah asked as they started towards the school.

"I'm transferring schools. I start at my new school on Monday."

"Are you seri!?" Sarah basically screamed.

"Yeah. Today's my last day."

"No way! What school are you going to?"

"I didn't catch the name. It's some stuck-up high school."

"What! You're even skipping a grade!"

"Sarah! Kelly! Hey!" yelled Tony as he waved at them from a distance.

"What's wrong with you?" Tony asked as Kelly and Sarah stopped in front of him.

"She's transferring schools," Sarah answered for her friend without so much as a second thought.

"No way!"

"It's true," Kelly backed up Sarah.

"Dang. When are you leaving?"

"I'm starting at my new school Monday."

"So this is your last day?"

"Yeah."

Just as everything was said and done the school's starting bell rang. Tony and Kelly walked into the main doors as Sarah walked around the building.

"What's wrong with you? You didn't even tell me to go away last night," Kuronue stated as he walked behind Kelly down the white tiled hall.

"Why should I tell you? You're not even real," Kelly answered sarcastically.

"Because it's going to be boring following around a depressed person all day."

"Just go away then."

"I told you I can't."

"Then don't talk to me during class."

* * *

The day passed with no real excitement. Kuronue sat on the cooling system the entire class, which happened to be close to Kelly's desk but Kelly just ignored him. Kuronue did as he was told and did not talk to her all class. Lunch came rather fast that day. Tony and Kelly sat next to the farthest window. Kuronue decided to stay so he sat on the desk Kelly was sitting at.

"I can't believe you're leaving," Tony finally spoke up.

"Yeah, I know. Oh, well. There's nothing we can do."

"Where are you going?" Kuronue asked, looking at Kelly as he took another bite of an apple.

Kelly just ignored Kuronue's question. Just as it got quiet again Yusuke and Kuwabara walked up behind her. Tony looked at them a bit curious since he knew whom they were from rumors that spread like wild fire at the school.

"Hey, Kelly," Kuwabara greeted.

Kelly turned around to two familiar faces and one unfamiliar. This girl had short brown hair and wore the girl's school uniform. She looked kind of familiar but not too much to place a name.

"Hello, Yusuke and Kazuma," Kelly greeted.

"This is Keiko Yukimura," Kuwabara said, gesturing to the new girl.

"She's in my third block. She sits in front of me," Keiko stated to Kuwabara.

"Yes. Hello, Keiko."

"Rumor is 'Ms. Hotshot's leavin' for some prep school'. Is it true?" Yusuke asked, sounding less that interested.

"For the most part. Do you want to eat with us?"

"Sure," Kuwabara answered, pulling up a chair and sitting at the desk with Kelly.

Yusuke and Keiko took two of the three chairs left. The rest of the lunch was interesting with Yusuke and Kuwabara getting into several little fights.

"So you really are popular. I thought you were just saying that since you're egotistical," Kuronue spoke up.

"Be quiet, Kuronue. I'm not in the mood," Kelly said, taking another bite of her food.

The five people eating with her looked over at her. Kelly noticed this before realizing she was talking to herself in their eyes.

"Who's Kuronue?" Yusuke asked.

"No one! Sorry. I'm just out of it today," Kelly answered, trying really hard to blow the situation off.

Lunch came and went by fast. Of course, so did the rest of the day. Even though Kelly was upset it was great to have new friends. She never noticed before but Yusuke and Kuwabara were in her last class of the day. The last bell rang and in seconds the school was filing out. Yusuke and Kuwabara walked Kelly to the gates. Tony and Sarah soon met up with them. Keiko was the last to show up.

"Well…I guess, I'll see you all when I see you," Kelly said a bit sad.

"Come on, Kelly. Let's get going," Sarah said walking away from the group.

With that everyone but Tony went left from the school. Kelly did not care since she did not mind the extra company. The only thing Kelly did mind was the constant bickering and Kuronue chatting away. Soon the group came upon Kelly's light blue house. With almost no energy in her voice, Kelly said a short good-bye before heading inside. Sarah and the others continued down the sidewalk.

Kelly walked in and went up the stairs to her room. She shut her door and quietly sat on her bed. Kuronue looked around her room as if trying to size up something. The room was pretty good size. It had a black computer to the left when you walked in the room. The bed was on the other side of the room. The walls were white with a hint of soft yellow. A dresser was directly across from the door. It was white with silver handles with photos on top of it. Then there was the sky blue carpet.

"Your room is different from what I expected."

"Kuronue, please don't bother me."

* * *

The weekend passed by quickly and Monday arrived as if in a blink of an eye.

"Kelly, come down! I have your new uniform!" called Kelly's mother from the bottom of the stairs.

Kelly got out of bed and looked around her room. She did not see Kuronue anywhere so she walked down the stairs in her blue pajamas that had puppy prints on them.

"Isn't it adorable?" Kelly's mother said, holding up a magenta color shirt with a yellow strip going down the middle with matching magenta pants.

"No skirt?"

"It's the male's outfit."

"They make guys wear _that_? What a weird school," Kelly voiced her opinion as she walked back up the stairs with the outfit in hand.

"We're leaving in five minutes so hurry up, sweet heart."

"Okay, Mom."

Kelly closed her door quietly so not to wake her father who was still sleeping in the next room. She brushed her hair and her teeth in the bathroom attached to her room. She put off putting on the silly uniform till the last second. After exactly five minutes, Kelly came walking down the stairs with her book bag slumped over her right shoulder. Kelly and her mother walked out the door. The school was within walking distance so they did not take the car.

"You'll love this school."

"Of course, Mother," Kelly responded, trying to respect her mother as much as she could.

"Hey, Kelly," came a punkish voice.

Kelly and her mother turned around to see Kuwabara and Yusuke. A smile came to Kelly's face for the first time that morning. Her mother smiled as well, but only to be polite. She hoped these two were not her daughter's friends since they looked like the wrong type of people.

"Hello, Kazuma. Hi, Yusuke."

"So your new school is still in walking distance?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes…Oh! Sorry. Mother, this is Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara. They are some friends from school…my old school."

"Nice to meet you," Kelly's mother said, "I'm Helen Smort."

"Sorry, guys, but we have to head off."

"Okay. See ya. Oh, by the way nice outfit," Kuwabara stated.

"Thanks. It's my new school outfit."

After that they went their separate ways. Soon after that Kelly and Helen got to her new school. It looked pretty big, but nothing special.

"Come on. Don't want to be too late," Helen said, walking up to the front doors.

Kelly followed her all the way to the office. They walked in and up to the desk.

"Yes? How may I help you?" asked a middle-aged woman with short black hair, wearing dark framed glasses.

"Yes, I called a few days ago and got my daughter enrolled. My name's Helen Smort and my daughter is Kelly Smort."

"Oh, yes. The Smort girl. Take the door to your right and the principal's office is the second door on the left."

"Thank you."

They did as the secretary instructed them and took the door to their right. They stopped at the second door and knocked. It only took a few seconds for an answer to be heard.

"Come in," said a male's voice.

They walked into a good-sized office with two red leather chairs that sat in front of an oak desk. A man with a full head of gray hair sat in the black chair behind the desk.

"Are you the Smorts?"

"Yes, Principal Fushigi," Helen answered.

"Good. I've heard many good things about you, Miss Smort."

"Thank you, Sir. I'm very glad to be able to come to this great school," Kelly said politely.

A knock was heard on the door causing Kelly and Helen to turn towards the door.

"Come in," Principal Fushigi said.

The door opened at the request and in walked a teen boy with mid-back red hair and green eyes. Kelly, right off the bat, smiled sincerely at him.

"_That hair is like Sarah's,"_ Kelly thought.

"Ahh, Mr. Minamino. Thank you for helping."

"It is no trouble. I am delighted to assist. Is this her?" the boy asked.

"Yes. Miss Smort, this is Shuichi Minamino. He is one of the brightest students at our school. He will show you around the school and show you to your classes."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Smort. Miss Smort."

"Nice to meet you, too. I guess I'll be leaving now. Bye, sweet heart," Helen said, leaving the room.

"Mr. Minamino, please show Miss Smort to her first class," Fushigi said, going back to writing something.

"Yes, Sir. Follow me, Miss Smort."

Kelly silently followed Kurama out of the Principal's office and into the hallway. He looked back at Kelly with a fake smile that could pass off as a genuine one.

"Miss Smort, what is your first class?"

"Call me Kelly, and it's social studies."

"Well, Miss Kelly, I guess we have the same first class," Kurama said with another false smile.

"_He's _way_ too polite. What's his deal?"_ Kelly thought, giving Kurama the same false smile back.

So with that, they headed off to the room. Kelly followed behind Kurama so she could think without being asked what was on her mind. Kurama just continued to walk down the hall. All the sudden Kurama stopped in front of a pair of doors. Kelly about ran into him but stopped a few inches away. Kurama turned to her with a fake smile.

They walked into a quiet class. Kelly was surprised because it was never this quiet at her old school. Kurama shut the door and walked up to the black-headed teacher. Kelly looked around the class a bit nervous. Every eye was on her, which did not help calm her nerves. Even though she wanted them to stop staring at her, she just smiled.

"Yes. Thank you, Mr. Minamino. Miss Smort, take a seat behind Mr. Tokanoko. Mr. Tokanoko, raise your hand," ordered the teacher.

A boy with short blond hair wearing the same outfit as Kelly raised his hand. Kelly nodded at the teacher before taking her seat. As it would be, Kurama took his seat to the right of Kelly's.

* * *

The day passed in the same way. Kelly had all but one class with Kurama and that was P.E. She even had lunch with him. Even though it was kind of weird for Kelly, she was glad not to have to eat lunch alone.

The bell rang for the dismissal of school. Kelly made sure to be one of the first out of the building. She started running as soon as she hit the outside world. Few people paid mind to it, and even fewer people put in their minds that she was crazy. Kelly did not stop running or slow down till she reached her home. She looked at her flowers and noticed the rose she started to fix was healing just fine. So she decided to tend to it a bit more.

"Hey, Kelly! How was your first day of school?"

Kelly looked up to see Sarah and Tony standing next to her. Sarah had on a smile while Tony grinned. Kelly stood up and put her arms around their shoulders.

"It was okay. I missed you guys though. Hey, Sarah, guess what? You're not the only red head I know now."

"So you already met new friends?" Tony asked, losing his grin to a frown.

"Well, I'm not sure. He was assigned to show me around the school. He has the same color hair as you, Sarah. And he has Tony's smarts."

"Everyone was asking where you went off to. Some rumors went around that you got hitched or got knocked up. Stupid people saying stupid things," Sarah replied.

"Hello, Miss Kelly."

Kelly gave a shallow sigh before turning around. There, standing at the end of her driveway, was Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. Kelly smiled and waved as the three of them walked over to Sarah, Tony, and herself.

"You know her, Kurama?" Kuwabara asked a bit surprised.

"Kurama? I thought your name was Shuichi Minamino."

"It's a nickname they gave me," Kurama answered a bit sharply to his companions.

"So, Kelly, I'm guessing by the school uniform that you're going to Shuichi's school now," Yusuke said as he glanced at the outfit Kelly was wearing.

"Yes. I didn't know you three knew each other though."

Kurama noticed some strange aura. He looked around for a second while the others continued to talk. After he scanned the area he knew something was watching them.

"Sorry, Kelly, but we're in a hurry. See ya later," Yusuke said, walking down the sidewalk.

"Bye, Yusuke, Kazuma, and Shuichi!" Kelly said with a wave.

"We better head off, too. How about we go to the arcade tomorrow?" Tony suggested.

"That sounds great," Sarah blurted out.

"Sure," Kelly agreed with a smile.

Soon Kelly was alone again. She turned to face her front door when she noticed something.


	2. A Night Of Memories

**muie5**: So this is chapter two? Already? Wow!

**Kurama**: muie5, I'm sorry but you _are_ the one writing this. You know that this is chapter two.

**muie5**: Can't you just let me have my fun?

**Hiei**: Do the stupid disclaimer.

**muie5**: Hiei?

**Hiei**: What do you want you pathetic human?

**muie5**: WHY ARE YOU HERE?

**Kurama**: He is here because it's raining outside and I was over here so he couldn't get into my house.

**muie5**: Well...Okay. **-tries to huge Hiei-**

**Hiei**: Get away from me if you value your pathetic little life.

**Kurama**: Okay so _muie5 don't own Yu Yu Hakusho just Kelly, Tony, and Sarah. _

**Chapter 2: A Night of Memories**

Soon Kelly was alone again. She turned to face her front door when she noticed something. In the quiet of the evening a thought crossed her mind. It was weird to have just noticed it.

"I haven't seen Kuronue around all day," Kelly said to herself.

* * *

That night Kelly lay awake in her bed. Some time around eleven o'clock she heard some noises coming from the direction of her dresser. Even though she knew what was making the noise she looked over anyways.

"What are you doing, Kuronue?" Kelly asked, looking at Kuronue as he placed a photo back down on her dresser.

No answer came from the normally talkative Kuronue. Kelly sat up in her bed as she continued to watch Kuronue look through some more photos.

"Those are photos of my friends and family. Where were you all day?"

"I was checking on some things," Kuronue answered, picking up another picture.

Kelly sat on the edge of her bed and placed her elbows on her knees and rested her head on the palms of her hands. She watched as Kuronue looked at a picture of Tony and herself lying in the snow in front of her house. After watching Kuronue another minute Kelly decided to get up and walk over to him.

"Do you have any friends and family?" Kelly asked.

Kuronue placed the picture back but continued to stare at the photo. Kelly waited a bit longer for Kuronue to answer. The answer never came so Kelly was about to say something when he finally answered.

"I did," Kuronue whispered his answer.

Kelly noticed that his voice sounded sad. Kuronue just looked at the photo with eyes that Kelly thought looked lonesome. So not to make Kuronue feel uncomfortable she decided to change the subject.

"Are you coming to school with me tomorrow?"

Kuronue did not answer. Kelly walked back over to her bed and sat on the edge once more. Kuronue continued to look through the photos quietly. So Kelly lied back down on her bed.

"_I wonder what got into him,"_ Kelly thought before going to sleep.

* * *

Kelly awoke in a cold sweat, breathing heavier than normal. She looked around her surrounding to find she was still in her room. When she looked at her door she found Kuronue sitting up against it. He had his head lowered and his legs crossed in front of him. Kelly got out of bed and quietly walked over to him.

"_I didn't think he ever slept,"_ Kelly thought, smiling at the sleeping Kuronue.

She walked to her closet and pulled out her school uniform. She got dressed, looking over at Kuronue every once in a while to make sure he was still asleep. As she got done brushing her hair and teeth, she walked back over to Kuronue.

"_He looks cute when he's asleep. It's the only time his mouth stays shut,"_ Kelly thought with another smile.

"Are you going to stand there all day staring at me?" Kuronue asked a bit chilly, lifting his head up to meet Kelly's gaze.

"Are you ready to go?" Kelly asked, grabbing her shoulder-strapped backpack.

Kuronue got to his feet. Kelly looked at him as the memories of last night came back to her. Her smile faded in mere seconds after that. Kuronue noticed this but decided not to say anything.

"Let's go," Kelly said, opening her door.

They walked down the stairs with Kuronue following behind Kelly. Helen was in the kitchen washing dishes while whistling. Kelly decided it was best to just skip breakfast and head off to school. She did not want to face her mother this morning. When Kelly and Kuronue walked out of the house Sarah, Tony, and Kurama were walking passed her. She called to them with a wave as she closed her front screen door.

"Hey, Kelly," Sarah greeted, stopping to wait for her friend.

Kurama, once again, felt a strange presence. He glanced around the surrounding area while Kelly walked up to the group. They continued to walk down the sidewalk together after they waited for Kelly to put on her shoes.

"Youko…" Kuronue whispered, staring at Kurama.

Kelly looked back to find that Kuronue was not following. He just stood at the end of her driveway, staring at them. So Kelly stopped and turned all the way around to look at him.

"What's up, Kelly?" Tony asked, turning around to see what was up with his friend.

"I'm not sure," Kelly answered in an out-of-it kind of way.

"Hurry up or we're going to leave you," Sarah warned her.

Kuronue finally started to move. Kelly waited to start walking until Kuronue was at her side. He walked beside her without a word and Kelly did not want to ask what was up.

* * *

The day went by slowly for Kelly. Kuronue followed her around all day but every time Kurama came around he stated to act funny and tried to stay away from him. After the dismissal bell rang Kelly walked out of the school without waiting for Kurama. She continued to walk until Kuronue and she was a block away from the school. Once she thought that no one was around she stopped walking and turned to Kuronue with a smile. He just looked at her with blank eyes.

"Kuronue, what is up with you? Ever since last night you've been acting different," Kelly stated, placing her hands on her hips to emphasize her statement.

"Kelly, who are you talking to?" came Kurama's voice from behind her.

Kelly turned around to see Kurama and a new person. This new person was a lot shorter than Kurama was and about five inches shorter than herself. He wore a black cloak with a white headband around his forehead. His hair, his black, blue, white starburst hair, defined gravity by standing straight up.

"No one, Shuichi. Who's this?" Kelly asked, motioning to the new person standing to his left.

"Oh, I am sorry. This is Hiei," Kurama answered.

"It's very nice to meet you, Hiei. I am Kelly Anne Smort."

Hiei did not say anything to even show Kelly he had heard her. Kelly waited another moment before trying to break the awkward silence created by the unanswered greeting.

"So, Shuichi, where are you two going?"

"Actually, we are going to meet with Yusuke and Kuwabara in the park," Kurama answered, smiling at Kelly.

"Oh. Well, tell them I said, 'hey'."

"Good-bye, Kelly."

So with that Kurama and Hiei started to walk off towards the park. Kelly walked down the sidewalk in the opposite direction. Kuronue walked to the right of Kelly. As Kuronue and Kelly were walking they came across a house with a beautiful front yard with roses growing along the walkway. Kelly and Kuronue stopped so Kelly could admire the flowers from behind the black gate.

"What a gorgeous house! I wonder who lives here," Kelly said out loud to no one particular.

"It's Shuichi's home. You didn't know that?" came Sarah's voice.

Kelly turned around to see Sarah and Tony behind her. She smiled at her friends as they did the same.

"No, I didn't. How do you know that?" Kelly asked.

"We walk with Shuichi everyday since you began going to Mieou High. We do live further from the school than Shuichi does," Sarah answered.

"He has such a beautiful home."

"Yeah. Well, we have to go."

Kelly said her good-byes when Tony and Sarah said theirs. She started to walk back home with Kuronue. When they got home she went up the stairs to her room. Before she even turned the doorknob she noticed Kuronue was not behind her. She turned to see him at the top of the stairs, which were several feet away.

"Kuronue—"

Kuronue smiled at her with the goofy smile he normally had on when he knew he was bugging her. Kelly did not smile back nor did she want to. It was obvious to her that he was going to do something that was going to annoy her. He disappeared without so much as a word to Kelly after that.

"Man! He's starting to get annoying again!"

* * *

The next morning Kelly woke up to a red and blue shirt landing on her face. She sat up before sleepily pulling the shirt off her head. This was when she saw Kuronue standing next to her mirror covered, sliding closet door. He watched her throw the shirt right back at him. To her surprise it hit him right in the face.

"What are you doing? Why are you throwing my shirts at me?" Kelly asked with a yawn.

"One: it's impolite to talk while yawning, and two: you're going to be late for school," Kuronue answered.

Kelly looked at her alarm clock, which was on the floor to her right, and sure enough school started in fifteen minutes. "Oh my gosh!! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!"

Kelly jumped out of bed and quickly got her school pants off of her dresser. Then she ran back over to her bed and grabbed her uniform top off the edge of her bed. When she had her uniform in her arms she threw an angry glance over to Kuronue. He just looked at her a bit confused on why she was so angry.

"Either turn around or shut your eyes. I'm _not_ getting dressed in front of you," Kelly ordered.

Kuronue sighed as he turned around to face the closet doors. Kelly tapped her foot with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Not the closet door! If you _haven't_ noticed yet: my closet doors are mirrors!" Kelly stated, getting frustrated that she was already late.

"It's not like I want to look anyways," Kuronue stated, walking over to the open door.

Kelly quickly took off her sky blue silk pajamas and , just as quickly, put her pants on and slipped on her shirt. She buttoned up her shirt as she ran down the stairs. Kuronue followed her calmly, trying not to laugh as she tripped running down her front door stoop.

"I can't believe it! I'm going to be so late!" Kelly yelled, slipping her shoes on as she started to run down her driveway.

As Kelly ran down the sidewalk, she tripped since her shoes were still being put on. Kuronue just laughed at the site. This made Kelly cross with him so in a way to get him back, she took off her right shoe and threw it at him.

"Are you okay?" Kurama asked, looking down at Kelly who was still lying on the ground.

Kelly looked up to see Kurama standing in front of her. She blushed as she got to her feet with Kurama's help. Kelly straightened her uniform as Kuronue walked over to her left side.

"We better hurry up or we will be late," Kurama stated.

//////////////////

Lucky for both Kelly and Kurama they got to their first class just as the starting bell rang. Kelly was out of breath by the time she sat down in her chair. Kuronue decided to annoy her by sitting on her desk. It did not really bother Kelly at the moment since she was trying to catch her breath once more.

"Miss Kelly, why do you only have one shoe on?" Kurama leaned over to whisper to her.

Kelly looked down at her feet. In deed she did only have one shoe on. It totally slipped her mind that she threw her right shoe at Kuronue. This fact started to make Kelly blush terribly. This turn of events means she ran all the way to school and through most of the building with only one shoe on. Kuronue grinned as he put her missing shoe behind his back.

"Please, give me my shoe back," Kelly whispered to Kuronue.

"Why? Do you _really_ need it?" Kuronue asked innocently.

"Kuronue, give it back."

"Fine. I don't want you to have a conniption over it," Kuronue said, tossing her shoe back to her.

Kelly put her shoe back on her right foot. She nodded to Kurama to signal her thanks. Kurama smiled while giving her a nodded back.

* * *

It was a normal day during their second class. The teacher was late _again _so the class had time to talk some more. Kelly took this time to talk to some of her friends that sat around her. She and two other of her friends sat on their desks while her other two friends sat in their desk.

"Have you seen Minamino's house? It's beyond gorgeous!" Kelly asked, moving her legs out of the chair so Kuronue could sit since she was sitting on her desk.

"No. You went over to Minamino's house? You are _so_ lucky," said a girl with short, almost spiked, brown hair.

Kurama was reading as everyone continued to talk. He caught what Kelly said even though he was not trying to listen in. It made him wonder if she was the one who did it to his room.

* * *

_The sun coming through the window started to annoy Kurama. He thought about putting a pillow over his head in an attempt to stop the inevitable. It did for another few moments but, alas, his mother called to him._

"_Shuichi, time to get up. Breakfast is on the table," Shiori called up to her son's room. _

"_Yes, Mother," Kurama called back, pillow still over his head. _

_Kurama took the pillow off his head with his eyes still closed. He really did not want to go to school this particular day. He knew he could tell his mother he was sick and she would believe him. He opened his eyes to find his room a complete mess. His dresser was knocked over and his pictures were on the floor. Some of his jeans were strewed all over the floor and on his bed. To add to this war scene, his book bag was dumped and papers were everywhere. _

"_What the heck…What happened?" Kurama asked, getting out of his bed. _

* * *

The bell rang for lunch sooner than Kelly realized. The other students quickly left the room, but Kelly took her sweet time. She put a few things in her backpack before heading out of the room. As she walked out of the room, Kurama grabbed her left wrist gently. She turned to him with a warm smile.

"Hello, Shuichi. Is there something I can help you with?" Kelly asked sweetly.

"Shinrin, what are you planning?" Kurama asked in a threatening way.

"Shinrin? What is wrong with you, Shuichi?" Kelly asked, pulling away from him.

Kurama tightened his grip on Kelly's wrist so she could not leave. Kelly winced from the sudden pain that came from Kurama's grip. She tried to pull away again but failed.

"Shuichi, you're hurting my wrist," Kelly pointed out, looking into Kurama's eyes.

"Shinrin, I suggest you go back to the hole you slithered out of," Kurama warned, letting go of her wrist.

Kelly took several steps back, a bit unstable. Kuronue came walking out of the room at this time. Kurama felt that strange aura again. This fact made him even more certain Kelly was the demon they were after. Kelly held her left wrist to her chest and started to hurry towards the cafeteria. Kuronue followed after her down the hall.

Kelly stopped by the girls' restroom that was around the corner from the cafeteria. She opened the door and walked all the way to the back of the restroom. Kuronue followed Kelly and stood to her right as she looked in one of the two mirrors hanging on the wall.

"Kuronue, this is the girls' bathroom," Kelly said, holding her left wrist up in her view.

"No one is in here but us," Kuronue answered.

"What's Shuichi's problem? First, he calls me Shinrin or whatever. Then he goes off and hurts my wrist. I hope it doesn't bruise."

"Shuichi?"

Kelly looked at Kuronue as she realized she never introduced him. Kuronue just looked lost in his thoughts.

"Yes. Sorry. Shuichi is the male red head I have been hanging around with."

"_So Kurama now goes by Shuichi? He's just full of surprises. I wonder why he's taken to that human form? I barley recognized him at first glance. But he looks familiar some how,"_ Kuronue thought, staring into the mirror in front of the two.

"Are you okay?"

Kuronue came back to reality, jarred by Kelly's voice. She just smiled at him and sat on the white sink below the mirror.

"I'll stay in here until lunch is over…Kuronue?"

"Yes?"

"Why me?"

"What?"

"Why did you pick me? Out of millions of kids in the world, why did you pick me?"

"I can't tell you that."

"You just don't seem to be an imaginary friend. If you were then you wouldn't have a past."

* * *

The final school bell rang. Kelly decided it would be best to just go on ahead and not wait on Kurama. So Kuronue and herself started to walk to her house.

"How's your wrist?" Kuronue asked, looking down at Kelly's left wrist.

"It's fine. It doesn't hurt any more. I wonder what got Shuichi so upset," Kelly answered, holding her left wrist to her chest.

That night Kelly could not get to sleep. She just lay in her bed and stared at the ceiling. Kuronue was gone once again so the room was quiet.

Kelly got up and walked over to her dresser. The full moon lit up her room enough for her to look at her photos. She picked up the one with Sarah, Tony, and herself in the park sitting on the white bench.

* * *

It was dark in the room. The curtains were drawn and he could not see anything. It was easier to mess up his room last night since he had light. Now it was pitch black.

Finally he got over to the fox's side. He looked at the sleeping fox for a few moments. He leaned over and brushed away some red hair out of the sleeping fox's face.

"Kurama…" came a whisper from the darkness.

Kurama turned his head a bit and the rebellious red strand of hair fell back in his face. Kuronue smiled as he watched Kurama shiver. It amazed him that he has not changed at all. Kuronue covered Kurama up with a comforter before turning to his closet.

A few minutes later Kuronue heard something rustle. He turned to the window to see the man from yesterday. He was coming in from the window.

"_What is he doing here?"_ Kuronue thought, dropping Kurama's book bag to the floor.

Hiei took off his drenched cloak and put it on the window seal. Kuronue watched as Hiei walked over to Kurama's bedside.

"Hn. He's asleep already," Hiei said, looking at the sleeping Kurama.

Kuronue walked over to the dresser. Hiei notice a presence was in the room other than the two demons. He grabbed the hilt of his sword. Kuronue picked up two photos and put them on the ground. Hiei noticed this and inched over.

"Leave already!" Kuronue ordered.

Kuronue decided that starting a fight with Hiei would be stupid. He stood there for a few minutes. Hiei gave up after he did not see or hear anything more and went to go sit in front of the door.

Kuronue waited till Hiei went to a somewhat sleep state. He finished placing the pictures on the ground.

Finally Kuronue opened the top drawer of the dresser. He noticed several sketches. He started to go through each one carefully. Most of them were of Kurama's human mother that Kuronue only saw twice.

Kuronue was about to put the pictures back when he noticed one last sketch in the drawer. He picked it up and looked over it. Tears threatened to come to the surface as he looked over every detail of the sketch.

It was of Youko and himself. They were in a field of wild flowers, lying on the ground looking up in the sky. Kuronue had his black bat wings stretched out and his tattered hat on his head. Youko was on the other side, top of his head about to touch his friend's.

Kuronue looked over to Kurama with the sketch still in his hands. He remembered the moment in the sketch. It was two days before the incident happened.

He walked over to Kurama's bed and placed the sketch on the foot of his bed. Then Kuronue took his torn and broken hat out of his vest and put it next to the picture.

Before leaving he looked at Hiei. He was upset that he was in Kurama's room. It almost made him want to stay and watch over his old friend. But Kuronue decided it was best to just leave, even if he did not want to. He looked at Kurama one last time before disappearing.

* * *

That morning Kurama woke up to a cold gust of wind coming from the open window. He noticed his room was, once again, a mess. This time someone else was there, Hiei.

"Hiei," Kurama said, getting out of bed.

Hiei lifted his head to see the messed up room and an upset Kurama.

"Did you do this to my room?"

"No," Hiei answered, getting to his feet.

Kurama started to pick up his clothes and pictures. He walked over to the bed to lay the clothes down when he noticed his sketch of Kuronue and his demon side with Kuronue's hat beside it.

Kurama picked up Kuronue's hat carefully, as if it would break at any moment. It had many holes in it, some big and some small, and the strap was gone. Then he looked at the sketch. Tears came to the surface and threatened to fall if he let his guard down.

"Where did you get this?" Kurama asked, turning to Hiei with the hat.

"Hn. What makes you think I would carry around any hat? Let alone a hat like that?" Hiei asked.

"I'm serious, Hiei! Where did you get this hat!" Kurama asked, tears glistening in his eyes.

"Fox, let me say this again. Maybe you'll listen this time. I don't know where that hat came from."

Kurama sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the black hat. He wanted to let the tears fall but not in front of Hiei. Not in front of anyone.

* * *

The bell rang for class to start. Kelly stared at the empty seat next to her. She wondered where Kurama was. Kuronue just sat on Kelly's desk looking out the window.

"Kuronue, I can't see through you. It may be a boring class but I still need to learn this stuff," Kelly said, putting her right elbow next to Kuronue.

"What is that about this class being boring?" asked the teacher who was standing in front of Kelly's desk.

"Oh! No! It's not, sir!" Kelly said, waving her hands in front of her face.

Kuronue laughed at Kelly before getting off her desk. Just as the teacher was about to say something else to Kelly the door to the classroom slid open. Kurama came walking in, seeming a bit sluggish.

"Ahh! Mr. Minamino," said the teacher, taking the note from Kurama. "Yes, very well. Take your seat."

Kurama walked over to his seat and sat down. Kelly looked over at him quickly as Kuronue looked at him with a glint of sadness. He wanted to go over and tell him that he was back.

The rest of class was rather dull. The bell rang for class to end. Kelly quickly left the classroom so she did not have to talk to Kurama. On the other hand, Kurama took his time and was almost late for his next class.

* * *

The entire second block, Kuronue sat in the isle between Kelly and Kurama. Kelly took notice of this because it was completely different from any other day. Normally Kuronue tried to stay as far away from Kurama as he could.

In the last few minutes of class the teacher was gone. He had to take care of some "personal matters" as he put it. Everyone was talking so Kelly took this time to talk to Kuronue some more.

"What's up with you?" Kelly asked, looking at Kuronue.

"What do you mean?" Kuronue answered, looking up at Kelly from where he sat on the floor.

"You're sitting next to Shuichi."

"All I am doing is sitting on the ground, not bothering you. That is what you wanted."

"Kuronue, that's not what I'm talking about! Any other day you would be as far away from him as possible. You normally act like he has some horrible, contagious disease that would kill you the moment you touch him or even get close to him."

"Who are you talking to, Miss Kelly?" Kurama asked, looking over at her.

"Shuichi, I told you to please not call me that," Kelly said, looking up him.

"I'm sorry. Just here at school I call everyone by a title."

As Kurama explained this Kelly remembered the incident yesterday and held her right wrist up to her chest. Kurama noticed this but it took him a while to realize why she did it.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. Did I hurt you?" Kurama asked.

"A minor bruise is all. About your first question, I'm just talking to myself," Kelly answered with a smile.

The bell rang for lunch once again…like every day. The other students quickly gathered their things and left Kelly, Kuronue, and Kurama in the room.

"Shinrin," Kurama said, looking at his desk.

That name scared Kelly enough to have her quickly jump out of her seat. Kurama did not move a muscle.

"Like I said yesterday and will keep saying: My name is Kelly, _not_ Shinrin."

"For right now I don't care. I have a question for you."

"Y…Yes?"

Kurama picked up his bag, placed it on his desk, and started to search through it. It only took him a few seconds to find what he was looking for. Kelly watched as he pulled out Kuronue's hat.

"Did you leave this hat in my room last night?"

"I have never been in your house, let alone your room. That would start a _whole_ bunch of rumors around school. Plus, I don't even recognize that destroyed hat."

Kurama got up and looked Kelly straight in the eyes. This caused Kelly to take a step back, thinking that would help her somehow. She did not want another incident like yesterday.

"Where did you get his hat?" Kurama asked, becoming more demanding.

"Shuichi, I don't know what you're talking about. I have never seen that hat before. Why do you care so much? It's just a stupid, torn hat that belongs in the trash anyways."

"It belonged to my old partner, Kuronue! Now where did you get it?!" Kurama asked, walking over so he was a few inches from Kelly.

"Kuronue? Did you just say Kuronue?"

Kelly took a few steps back and bumped into Kuronue. She turned to him and grabbed his left wrist. Kurama watched Kelly's actions carefully.

"Kuronue, what is he talking about? Did you do something to Shuichi? I recognize that hat now. You were wearing it the first day we met."

Kuronue looked away from Kelly. Even though he did Kelly kept a hold of his wrist. Kurama started to hold even tighter to Kuronue's hat that was in his right hand.

"What are you doing?" Kurama asked, keeping his cool the best he could.

Kelly turned to Kurama. "I don't know why but I think Kuronue did this. Gave you the hat, I mean. He won't tell me but from the way he is acting it is apparent."

"He's dead! He's been dead for over 30 years!"

Kelly looked back at Kuronue, shocked. Kuronue did not even flinch when Kelly started to speak to him.

"You liar! I knew you weren't an imaginary friend! How could you have lied to me like that?"

"Because I couldn't tell you! Koenma wouldn't allow it," Kuronue answered.

"Who's Koenma?"

Kurama turned Kelly around forcefully and held onto her shoulders. Kelly stiffened as Kurama started to speak.

"I don't know if your insane or not, but don't drag Kuronue's name into this," Kurama ordered.

"Kurama, what in the world are you doing?" came an all too familiar voice.

Kurama, Kelly, and Kuronue turned their attentions to the door that lead to the hallway. There, standing by the door, was Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hiei, and a girl with blue hair and pink eyes.

"You're not supposed to hit girls," Kuwabara stated.

Kurama let go of Kelly's shoulders. He turned to his comrades in less than a happy mood. Kelly took a deep breath, relieved that this was over now.

"We'll talk about this later. Right now, we found Shinrin," Yusuke stated.

Kurama walked over to the group. Botan, the blue-headed girl, looked over to Kuronue with a small, disappointed headshake. Kuronue looked away; he knew he would have to answer for this incident later. He also knew it would probably cost him greatly.

* * *

School ended later than Kelly truly wanted. Kurama was not in any of the rest of his classes. This made Kelly quite happy, but not enough. She just wanted some answers to the many questions floating around in her head.

While she was walking down the sidewalk, Kuronue was trying to explain himself. Kelly just ignored him. She did not want to hear any more lies.

"Kuronue, are you really a ghost?" Kelly all of the sudden asked after Kuronue stopped talking.

"Yes," Kuronue answered.

"So why are you following me around?"

"It is a very long story."

"I have the time."

Kuronue sighed. He had nothing else to lose since he was already in deep trouble as it was. Kelly stopped walking when they reached the park. She sat on a white bench and looked over at Kuronue.

"It started right after I died…"


	3. Hearts Are Easily Broken

**muie5:** Okay. _I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho_ and I'm not allowed to see Hiei for a while.

**Yusuke:** Well if you didn't go crazy at the party we wouldn't have had to keep you two away from each other.

**muie5:** I didn't know he didn't like it.

**Kuwabara:** muie5, it didn't help that you also pushed shorty into the punch bowl full of lime pudding.

**muie5: -walks out of room-** No one even ate the pudding.

**Chapter 3: Hearts Are Easily Broken**

Kuronue sighed. He had nothing else to lose. The mix up in the classroom already put him in deep trouble. Kelly stopped walking when they reached the park. She sat on the white bench and looked over at Kuronue who was standing to her right.

"It started right after I died…"

_Kuronue was brought before the prince of Spirit World. He was detained by ten oni because he already killed five of their comrades. _

_A toddler wearing a big blue hat with a pacifier in his mouth sat behind the desk. His hands were folded on the desk as he waited for Kuronue to settle down. _

"_Kuronue, it's time to send you off to your resting place," said the toddler._

_Kuronue just grinned at him. Suddenly he killed three more oni by beheading. The others backed off enough to dodge his attack. Kuronue immediately ran at Koenma, the prince of the Spirit World. An oni immediately grabbed his arms, stopping him only a few inches from Koenma._

"_Koenma," said an oni coming in from the halls._

_Kuronue got out of the oni's grasp again, but this time he headed for the open doors. Once he was out of the room, a group of oni was waiting for him. They detained him once more._

"_Take him to Spirit World prison for now," Koenma ordered his oni as soon as they brought Kuronue back into his office._

_//////////////////_

"And I stayed in that dark, damp prison for twenty years before—" Kuronue was cut off.

"You were imprisoned? Is it because you tried to kill that Koenma person?" Kelly asked.

"It's not polite to interrupt a story. No, it's not because I tried to kill Koenma. Even though at the time I thought it was."

* * *

_It was twenty years since Kuronue was imprisoned. The time in there made him weak because he refused to eat but once every four months, and even then it was only enough to keep him alive. His bat wings were disabled from a spell Koenma placed on him._

_Like every day, a Spirit World guard came to his cell. Kuronue was sitting in the far back, right hand corner of the cell. He rarely ever left the shadows_

"_Kuronue," said the light green haired female guard._

_Kuronue lifted his head up from where it was resting on his knees. A weak smile appeared on his face. He lowered his arms so they could rest at his side. He was happy that it was her instead of some other guard. The guard's bright purple eyes kept looking at him even through the darkness._

"_Hello, Kitai. What are you doing?" Kuronue spoke up in a whisper._

"_Lord Koenma wishes to speak to you," Kitai answered._

_Kuronue got to his feet, a bit wobbly. He walked over to the cell's door and placed his back on it for some support. In the light it was visible that Kuronue had many bruises and several cuts that still bled freely._

"_You look horrible. You should really eat more than just once every four months," Kitai said, concern showing through in her voice._

"_I'm fine. Really."_

_Kitai took out the key to his cell and placed it into the keyhole. She then opened the cell door and quickly placed chains on his ankles and wrists._

"_Kitai, you know I wouldn't try to kill you or escape," Kuronue stated._

"_I know. It is just procedure around here," Kitai answered._

_And it was true. Kitai and Kuronue became friends while he was locked in the prison. She was the only one that would not try to beat the crap out of him every chance they got. _

_Kuronue went along with the chains, if only as a favor to Kitai. She led him to the main hallway. The bright lights hurt Kuronue's eyes enough for him to walk with them shut. He was not use to the light since he very rarely left the darkness of his cell. This did not help the fact that he had not had anything to eat for half of a year. Even though he was use to it since Youko and himself went several months without food when they were on heists it still was not fun to go through._

_Kitai led him to the office doors. She stopped in from of Koenma's doors. Kuronue was not paying attention and bumped right into Kitai. He looked at her a bit confused. Her smile was gone as she walked behind him and put her mouth to his right ear._

"_Good luck, Kuronue," she whispered to him before she pushed him into Koenma's office._

_She shut the door as soon as Kuronue was in. This fact left Kuronue and Koenma alone._

"_No guards? You are either really brave or just plain stupid. I can kill you even now, when I'm all chained up," Kuronue declared, a smug grin appearing on his face._

"_But you wouldn't, would you? You know as well as I do the severity of the punishment you would receive," Koenma stated._

"_What do you want? I know you didn't bring me here for meaningless chit-chat."_

"_I can imagine you don't like it in Spirit World prison. I would like to make a deal with you."_

"_What makes you think I would agree to anything?"_

"_This will help you get out of prison and lighten your sentence as well."_

"_What is it?"_

"_It's simple. I will assign you to a being that needs help. You are to stay by their side and help them in any way you can. __After each assignment you will report back here and get a new one. Of course, you'll have to stay with them until they are safe or have found their way once more."_

"_Is that smart? What if I just abandon them and disappear?"_

"_We'll clip your wings, at least until you have finished this task, and your spirit will be linked directly to Spirit World. After you have done this you will be able to go to your final resting place. _

"_I'm sure I have no other choice."_

"Is that why you are following me? Am I one of the ones you need to help?" Kelly asked.

"I thought you wanted to hear the story. Stop interrupting me," Kuronue ordered.

"Sorry. I just wanted to know."

"Yes, that is why I'm following you."

"So how do you know Shuichi?"

"I was getting to that, if you would let me finish."

"Okay. Go ahead."

"_You know, though, I'll reach Youko once I'm out of this place," Kuronue said, putting his chained hand on Koenma's desk._

"Who's Youko?"

"Kelly," Kuronue growled.

"Sorry. Go on."

"_Kuronue, I'm not too concerned about that. Your first assignment is a kid named Shuichi Minamino. He is only four years old. You'll have to help him without giving your name. And you'll have to wear another pair of clothes. Just for this assignment. If you chose you can also dye you hair," Koenma ordered, showing Kuronue a picture of a red haired, green-eyed boy._

"Your first assignment was Shuichi! No wonder you know him!" Kelly blurted out.

"Kelly!" Kuronue growled again.

"Oops! I interrupted again, didn't I?"

Kuronue sighed. He knew she would not listen to any more of his story. "The one you call 'Shuichi' is my old partner in crime and dearest friend. He is a fox spirit named 'Youko Kurama'. For some reason he has taken a form as a human."

"Shuichi is…is…a…DEMON!!"

"Yes. A very strong, cunning one."

"You two must have been very close. Why did he get so upset over your hat?"

"It's a reminder of an old wound that hasn't yet healed fully."

"How did you die?" Kelly asked, looking up at him from where she was laying on the bench.

"If I tell you the story will you not interrupt me till I'm completely done?" Kuronue asked, looking down at her with his arms crossed him front of him.

"Okay."

"Okay, but I'll start it from the beginning of that day."

* * *

_It was already after noon. Kuronue was still sound asleep, yet his white haired partner was up and cooking something for himself to eat. As soon as Youko took the rabbit off the fire, Kuronue opened his eyes._

_Kuronue got up and walked over to Youko. He grabbed the cooked rabbit from Youko. Youko got to his feet a bit angry with his partner._

"_Kuro! You lazy bum! Get your own food," Youko ordered, reaching to grab his food back._

_Kuronue spun on his heels so Youko would stumble forward. Then he took a bite out of the rabbit. Youko tried to get back his food again but to no avail. _

"_Why should I when there's perfectly good food right here?" Kuronue asked smugly._

"_I'm going to go to the river. We have a heist tonight so I expect you ready when I get back."_

"_Whatever, Youko," Kuronue said, throwing away the bones._

_Youko walked out of the cave and towards the river that was nearby. Kuronue waited a few minutes before heading to the river as well._

_Youko was about to get out of the water after taking a bath. Before he was even able to take a step onto the land, Kuronue jumped out from behind a bolder. Youko fell back into the water with a big splash._

"_I actually got you!" Kuronue laughed out, "I've finally got you! So much for the unafraid fox."_

"_Kuronue! I'm going to kill you!" Youko growled, standing back up._

"_Looks like I made little foxy mad," Kuronue mocked before running through the forest._

_Youko quickly threw on his pants and ran after his friend. Kuronue weaved in and out of trees but Youko did not miss a beat. They spent the next ten or so minutes running through the woods._

_Kuronue started to spread his wings. He looked back at the pursuing Youko with a grin. "So long!"_

_Kuronue only got an inch off the ground before Youko grabbed onto his wings._

"_Not so fast butterfly," Youko said, giving a slight yank on Kuronue's left wing._

_Kuronue fell to the ground and landed on his back, hard. "Oww! Youko, you know my wings are sensitive! And I'm a bat _not_ a butterfly! Get it right!" Kuronue complained, rubbing his left wing._

"_Maybe you'll learn your lesson this time," Youko stated, looking down at his friend with his arms crossed._

"_You didn't have to –"_

_Kuronue was interrupted when Youko bent down and snatched his hat. Youko quickly sprinted off through the woods again. Kuronue got to his feet and raced after him._

_It only took about three minutes for Kuronue to finally catch up to Youko. Kuronue tackled Youko to the ground as soon as they were running neck and neck. Youko allowed Kuronue to snatch his hat back._

_They lied there in the grass for another moment. Youko was the first to sit up. Kuronue sat up as well, and fixed his hat so it fit comfortably on his head._

"_Okay. That's enough fooling around. We have to get ready for the heist this evening," Youko stated, getting to his feet._

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah," Kuronue answered with a bit more attitude than need be._

"_If you mess up this heist your pendent is the next thing to go."_

"_Like you could get it away from me."_

"_You want to try me?"_

"_Maybe I do."_

_Youko and Kuronue were now a few inches from each other's face. They both burst out laughing as they backed away from each other._

_----------------_

_Later that day Youko was looking over the plan for the heist one last time. Kuronue was asleep next to the right cave wall._

"_Kuronue, wake up. It's time to start going," Youko said, looking over at his sleeping friend._

_Kuronue did not wake up or even move. Youko called his name one more time with no feedback. He got a bit frustrated and threw a small rock at Kuronue. Kuronue woke up immediately. He rubbed his head where the rock hit. He looked over at Youko, who was now getting to his feet._

"_You didn't have to hit me with a rock," Kuronue grumbled._

"_It was either that or I kick you. Now get up! It's time to leave," Youko commanded._

_Kuronue got up off the ground. He gave one last yawn before they left the cave._

* * *

"_Do you remember the plan?" Youko asked, maneuvering around some bamboo trees._

"_Of course, I do. Do you even have to ask?" Kuronue answered, keeping up with his friend's speed._

"_Do I have to remind you of the last heist you messed up because you forgot what you were supposed to do?"_

"_Just don't mess up your part."_

* * *

_About twenty minutes later, a loud siren went off. Its ring echoed throughout the bamboo forest. Several loud voices were heard as well._

"_That went better than expected," Youko stated, running down a darkened hallway._

"_A bit too smoothly. There were not as many guards as originally thought," Kuronue answered, following his partner._

_Soon they hit the outside world. At least two hundred armed guards of the palace were on their tails. The two did not care though._

_Just as Youko was sure they were out of harm's way, he saw Kuronue double back. He quickly turned around, golden mirror in hand._

"_Don't, Kuronue!" Youko called to his friend._

"_I need it!" Kuronue called back to Youko as he continued to run back towards the palace._

_As soon as Kuronue bent down to grab his pendent, he felt a sharp pain go through his entire body. He knew that something had hit a vital organ. In mere seconds sharpened bamboo spears surrounded his body._

_Youko started to run back for Kuronue. All his hard planning flew out the window as soon as he saw his friend in need._

"_Forget about me, Kurama! Go! Run!"_

_Youko to another step closer to Kuronue, knowing that the guards were starting to catch up to them. It took all Youko had to turn from his friend and continue to run away from the palace. He got away just in time for the guards to surround the trapped bat demon._

_Several of the guards started to pull the bamboo spears that did not hit him out of the ground so they could get to Kuronue. A guard with short, white hair finally decided to punch Kuronue._

_Blood spewed out of Kuronue's mouth. The pain from the punctured artery in his leg swept over again. Even though he wanted to lash back at the guard, he knew it would not do much good in his condition._

"_Not so mighty now, are you?" asked the white haired guard before punching Kuronue again but this time in the face._

"_Stop," ordered a calm, fragile voice from the crowd._

_The guards moved out of the way for a woman dressed in royal garments. A golden crown the size of a tiara was placed neatly on the top of her head. Her silver and black hair was in a bun with a few strands framing her flawless face. As she looked over Kuronue's blood soaked body with her golden eyes her warm features never faltered._

"_Lady Kageryu, you shouldn't be out of bed," the white haired guard reminded her._

"_I'm fine, Zutto. Is this one of the ones whom stole my Hikari-Yami Mirror?" asked Kageryu, looking at the white haired guard._

"_Yes. Shall we kill him immediately?" asked Zutto._

_Kuronue knew the answer, but he did not care. If they did not kill him the blood loss would. The blood continued to flow from the wound on his ankle. He knew he had lost his color by now._

"_No. Put him in the prison," she answered before walking back to the palace._

"_Yes, Lady Kageryu. You heard her! Get this scumbag into the prison!"_

_Kuronue ground his teeth and took the pain of the guards pulling the spears out of his body. Once they were all out, Kuronue fell to the ground. The spears were the only things keeping him on his feet. The guards did not care about Kuronue's condition though. Two of them yanked Kuronue to his feet._

_Youko ran though the bamboo trees. He stopped as soon as he got a good distance away. Tears streamed down his pale cheeks._

_---------_

"_Kuronue, you fool! You should have just left your pendent behind! You should have continued running! You stupid bat!" Youko yelled into the emptiness of the bamboo forest._

_He looked at the Hikari-Yami Mirror in his hands. He clenched onto it even tighter as more tears flowed down his face._

"_Over this! It happened all because of this!"_

_Youko threw the mirror into the air. He swiftly took out a red rose and transformed it into a whip. He slashed the mirror into a thousand pieces. Once he did the surrounding area went up in a bright, almost blinding, white light. When the light dimmed down Youko was on his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks._

"_KURONUE!!"_

* * *

"So that's how you died? That's horrible!" Kelly said, giving Kuronue a sympathetic glance.

"No, it's not. I was actually killed ten years after that," Kuronue answered.

"What were you doing for that long?"

"Apparently Yumekisu Kageryu was a little girl of a village I ran sacked before I met Youko. I killed her parents because they got in my way. They were protecting their daughter and refused to back down so they were eliminated. She held a grudge against me for that incident. Her guards tortured me for ten years straight, always beating me to an inch of my life. Zutto, though, one day went against his master's orders and killed me."

"Are you seri?! That's horrible! Then again you _did_ kill her parents. That was horrible too!"

"I'll be the first to admit that I'm not the most honorable demon. That is why I'm in this predicament."

"So that is why Shuichi is upset. He can't see you, can he?"

"No, he cannot."

"That's terrible! You two were best friends!"

"Kuronue," came a woman's voice from the darkening sky.

Kelly sat up and they both looked towards the sidewalk near where they were. There, standing on the sidewalk, was the blue haired girl from earlier that day.

"Lord Koenma wishes to speak to you," Botan announced, walking over to Kuronue.

"You're not going to punish him, are you?" Kelly asked, getting off the bench and standing next to Kuronue.

"You can see me? Who is this, Kuronue?"

"This is Kelly Anne Smort, the one I'm looking after."

"So I'm guessing you told her everything?"

"Yes."

"Well, then. Kelly, you'll have to come with us since this now involves you as well."

"Where are we going?" Kelly asked a bit scared.

"To see Lord Koenma, prince of Spirit World."

"Seri?!"

* * *

"So what were you doing to Kelly, Kurama?" Yusuke asked as they started down the steps of Genkai's temple.

Just then there was a beeping sound. Yusuke took out a pink compact mirror from the pocket of his green uniform. When he flipped it open the screen, where normally a mirror would be, showed Koenma.

"I need all of you in my office as soon as possible," Koenma ordered.

"What for?" Yusuke asked.

"I'll explain everything when you get here."

The screen went black after that. Yusuke closed the communication mirror and placed it back in his pocket.

"Guess we better go," Kuwabara stated to his three companions.

* * *

Kelly was lying on a white couch in a medium size room. Kuronue was sitting next to her head on the same couch. They have been in there for five minutes already.

"How much longer? This room is _way_ too white for my taste, and I think I'm starting to go stir crazy!"

"Kelly, be patient. Besides, you shouldn't be in a rush to get in there," Kuronue stated, laying his head back on the couch.

"But I really want to meet the demon who put you in prison for twenty years."

"Kelly, for one thing he is a demi-god and for another I'm in enough trouble, I don't need you to make it worse."

"Okay…Kuronue?"

"Yes?"

"Will I be able to see you with your wings?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to see you the way Shuichi sees you. Kuronue, do you look cute in your wings?"

Kuronue did notanswer so Kelly sat up with her legs still hanging over the arm of the couch. She noticed that Kuronue was asleep. She was about to smile when she realized that he had fallen asleep while she was talking.

"Kuronue, you jerk! How dare you fall asleep while I'm talking! That's rude!" Kelly yelled, sitting on her heals on the couch so she was facing him.

"Not now. I'm naked and I'm taking a math test," Kuronue said as he turned onto his left side so he was facing Kelly.

"Huh? What math test? And you're _what_?" Kelly asked, cocking her head to the side.

Kelly sat there for another moment, watching Kuronue. A smile appeared on her face. _"He's cute when he's sleeping,"_ Kelly thought.

"Are you going to keep staring at me?" Kuronue asked, his eyes still closed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" Kelly stopped to laugh quietly, "You talk a lot in your sleep, Kuronue."

Kelly got up off the couch to allow Kuronue to lie down. She then walked over to a white recliner that was up against the wall to the right of the couch and directly across the room from the only door. She lay across it so her feet were handing off the left armrest.

"Dang it! We rush over here and he has us waiting!" came a male's voice from behind the door.

The door opened as soon as Kelly looked over to it. In walked Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama.

"Calm down, Yusuke. I'm sure he's very busy," Kurama replied.

"Hey, guys! What are you all doing in Spirit World? You're not dead are you?! How did it happen?! When did it happen?! Why did it happen?!" Kelly started to panic, sitting properly in the chair.

"Nothing like that. Koenma summoned us," Kurama answered calmly.

"Why are you here, Kelly?" Kuwabara asked, closing the door.

"Botan brought me since Kuronue told me everything about everything," Kelly answered.

"Who's Kuronue?" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked simultaneously.

"Well from what I gather he is Youko's old partner in crime and best friend. Well when he was alive. Right, Shuichi?"

"How did…" Kurama started to say.

"Like I said 'Kuronue told me everything about everything'."

"Is he here?"

"You can't see him?"

Just then Botan came walking into the room. Everyone stared at her until she started to speak.

"Koenma's ready. Sorry about the wait, Kelly. Wake Kuronue up and we'll leave," Botan announced.

Kelly got to her feet and walked over to the couch. Everyone watched her shake thin air, except for Botan who could see Kuronue lying there.

"What?" Kuronue asked sleepily.

"Koenma is ready for us. Get up so we can leave," Kelly answered.

"Do you see anything?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke in a whisper.

"No," Yusuke answered back.

* * *

Everyone was standing around with Koenma sitting at his desk silently. Kelly stood next to Kuronue in front of Koenma's desk. Hiei and Yusuke were leaning up against the wall to the left of the double doors. Kuwabara was standing next to Kurama whom was standing off to the right of Koenma's desk.

"First, I'll congratulate you guys for capturing Shinrin," Koenma said, breaking the heavy silence.

"May I ask something?" Kelly sheepishly asked.

"Yes. What do you want to know?"

"Who is this Shinrin I have been hearing about?"

"Shinrin is a female demon whom has been terrorizing Human World. She has killed hundreds of people with the help of the Hikari Sword."

"Oh, okay. Can I ask another question?"

"Please, go ahead."

"You're not going to punish Kuronue for telling me what he did, are you? Because you can erase my memory or kill me if you are scared I'll do something. Just don't punish him anymore. Beside I forced him to tell me everything."

"That is why I brought you here, Kelly Smort."

"Hey, Koenma. Who's this Kuronue?" Kuwabara asked.

"Oh, yes! The spell. Sorry about that," Koenma said.

Koenma took out a black cylinder about four inches in length and one inch in diameter. He broke it in half and Kuronue became visible to everyone.

Kurama stared, wide-eyed, at his old friend and partner. Kuronue gave a small, sad smile to Kurama. Kelly smiled from ear to ear. She walked in front of Kuronue, hands folded behind her back.

"Kuronue, your wings are so cute! So is this how Shuichi remembers you? Is this what you really look like?" Kelly asked cheerfully.

"Yes," Kuronue answered, less than enthusiastic.

Kelly turned to Kurama, whose eyes were glossy. Her smile faded as she remembered the story Kuronue told her earlier. The room turned dead silent.

"You can see him now, can't you?" Kelly asked quietly, "It is really him if that is what you are wondering."

"Someone fill us in," Kuwabara ordered.

"You guys don't know?" Kelly asked, turning so she was facing Yusuke.

"Kelly, what did I tell you before we got here?" Kuronue chimed in with a harsh warning in his voice.

Kelly looked up at Kuronue, hands folded behind her back. "But I didn't punch Koenma when I saw him, like I originally wanted to."

"You are still causing trouble."

"Sorry. Can I at least answer them?"

Kuronue gave a slight nod as an answer. Kelly spun around on her heals till she was looking at Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"He's Youko's old partner in crime," Kelly started out with.

"What?!" Kuwabara yelled.

Kuwabara continued to ask questions and Kelly continued to answer them. Even Yusuke chimed in every once in a while with his own questions. Kurama stared at Kuronue whom would every so often return his glance. Hiei kept his head down and leaned against the wall.

"How?" Kurama asked out of the blue, apparently now out of his trance.

Everyone in the room looked over at where Kurama was standing close to Koenma's desk. Kelly walked cautiously to the other side of Kuronue. Kelly held onto Kuronue's arm and shyly looked at Kurama.

"Kuronue, don't tell him anything," Kelly whisper to her new friend.

"Why are you here? Staying with Kelly?" Kurama continued to ask questions, now having his voice back.

"She's my charge to put it simply, Youko," Kuronue answered, turning to face his old friend.

"Charge?" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked.

"Yes. Koenma assigned her to me. She's my last one."

"Yes. Now for the reason I called you all here," Koenma interrupted as an attempt to change from this touchy subject.

"Why are you doing this? You've been dead for more than forty years. You should already be gone," Kurama voiced his thoughts.

"Kuronue, please don't tell him. I have a bad feeling," Kelly whispered another warning to Kuronue.

"To get out of that blasted cell. To lighten my punishment," Kuronue answered, ignoring Kelly's warning.

"What cell?"

"I was thrown into prison right after I came here. I stayed in there for twenty years."

"What?!"

Kurama looked over to Koenma. He had hoped this was some sick joke. Koenma sighed as he lowered his head. Kurama clinched his fists and a glint of gold appeared in his emerald eyes.

"You put him in Spirit World prison? What for?" Kurama asked, turning to Koenma.

"I needed his abilities for when this very mission came up. He needed to stay for that reason, and I couldn't just bring him back to life. That would have been chaotic," Koenma answered, head still lowered and hands still folded on his desk.

"I thought those were the reasons," Kuronue stated calmly.

Kelly was about to yell at Koenma when Kurama walked in front of his desk. He leaned over and grabbed Koenma's shirt collar. Koenma was pulled out of his chair and held in mid-air because of this fact. Yusuke and Kuwabara each grabbed one of Kurama's arms. Kurama did notloosen up his grip on Koenma. Hiei finally moved so he could start walking over to Kurama.

Kurama pushed Kuwabara hard enough for Kuwabara to let go of his arm. Hiei grabbed Kurama's left arm just in time to stop Kurama's fist a few inches from Koenma's face.

"Let go," Kurama ordered, trying to get out of his friend's grips.

"This was the only way," Koenma said, "He's a vital part of this mission."

"You kept him locked up, took away his ability to use his wings, and allowed your guards to harm him! How is that the only way? You wouldn't even let Shuichi know that Kuronue was still around! They were the best of friends and you did everything in your power to make sure they didn't know the other was still around! I would hurt you myself if I didn't already promise Kuronue I wouldn't cause any more trouble for him," Kelly finally spoke up.

Kurama loosened his grip on Koenma as his muscles started to relax. Yusuke and Hiei let go of their friend when Kurama released Koenma. Koenma landed in his chair with a loud thump.

"I admit that what I did—" Koenma was immediately cut off.

"Just tell us why we are here," Kurama growled, clinching his fists so he would not lose his temper again.

"Umm…Well…Yes," Koenma started out, shuffling through some papers so to keep his hands busy, "A demon that goes by the name Yumekisu Kageryu has gotten a hold of the Heru no Raikyaku staff."

Kuronue allowed a hint of surprise to glint in his violet eyes. Kelly looked up at Kuronue when she heard the name. She knew exactly why Koenma needed him. Kuronue just stood there, continuing to listen to Koenma.

"She is planning to take control over all three worlds. Though, her main objective appears to be Human World," Koenma continued.

"Why not Spirit World? Or Makai?" Kelly asked, looking back at Koenma.

"Yumekisu Kageryu isn't going after Spirit World or Makai as much as Human world. I need you six to find her, figure out her plan, and then report back to me. I do not want you to attempt to take the Heru no Raikyaku staff until we have a well strategize plan."

"Hold up! Six? You are not counting me, are you?"

"Of course, I am. Now, Botan will fill you in on all the details on your way to the northern part of Makai."

"Wait! Why –" Kelly was immediately cut off.

"It will take us about two or three days to reach the northern part of Makai. So let's hurry it up," Botan explained after walking into the office not even five seconds ago.

_

* * *

_

Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Kuronue, and Kelly walked out of a black circle in a dead area. All the plants were dried up and dead looking, and no animal or sign of life could be found. Kelly fell to her knees on the ground as soon as she was out of the portal.

"I don't _ever_ want to do that again!" Kelly stated with a high-pitched voice.

"Then you'll be walking back to Human World," Kuronue pointed out.

"I can't believe Koenma made me come. I have school today. My mom and dad are probably worried sick about me. Plus, I'll most likely just get in the way."

"Koenma has taken care of everything, Kelly. There is no need to worry. Koenma knows what he is doing," Botan explained.

"So does anyone know what this Yumekisu looks like? Or have any idea about what kind of powers she has?" Yusuke asked to the others in his group.

Kuwabara: "You don't pay attention at all, do you?"

Kurama: "He gave her description and some of her powers, Yusuke."

Yusuke: "What! Are you serious?"

Botan: "Yusuke!"

Kelly and Kuronue thought it best to stay quiet. They did not want anyone to know they knew who Yumekisu was.

Yusuke: "Okay. So she was last seen in this part of Makai? This place looks kind of dead. Do the other parts of Makai look like this?"

Kurama: "No, Yusuke. The environment here is like in Human World. It changes as you travel through the different regions."

Botan: "Let's get going."

Yusuke: "So who rules over this part?"

Hiei: "A demon named Mukuro."

Kelly: "Can we go? This place is starting to freak me out."

Botan: "Agreed."


	4. Memories of the Past and the Present

**muie5:** Hey everyone! Here is the new Chapter 4. I hope you will all enjoy it as I have. Now once...

**Kuronue:** You better not be getting off topic.

**muie5:** Why would I get off topic?

**Yusuke:** For the same reason you are sewing that outfit. Because you are not too bright.

**muie5:** Hey! Leave my Kuronue costume alone! It looks fine!

**Kuronue:** ....Why are you making those clothes anyways?

**muie5:** Because you wouldn't let me take your clothes to cosplay in.

**Kurama:** Mostly because we don't want to see Kuronue naked.

**muie5:** That's not what that one picture said.

**Kurama:** What one....

**muie5: **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho just Kelly, Heru Mizu, and any other odd character that is of my own creation.

* * *

**Chapter 4: ****Memories of the Past and the Present**

"Okay. So she was last seen in this part of Makai? This place looks kind of dead. Do the other parts of Makai look like this?" Yusuke asked, getting distracted before anything was actually discussed.

"No, Yusuke. The environment here is like in Human World. It changes as you travel through different parts of Makai," Kurama answered Yusuke.

"Let's get going," Botan suggested.

"So who rules over this part?" Yusuke asked, remembering that Koenma said something about three demons ruling the three parts of Makai.

"A demon named Mukuro," Hiei finally spoke up.

"Can we go? This place is starting to freak me out," Kelly stated, looking around the wasteland.

"Agreed," Botan said so that everyone would start their mission.

_-----------_

It had been two hours since the group started walking. Kelly and Botan started out in front of the group, but by this time Kelly had fallen to the back of them with Kuronue. No one really talked the entire time. Kelly did not mind the silence itself, but the silence had a heavy feeling to it.

Another two hours passed before Kelly decided to say something. She looked around at everyone to make sure what she was going to say everyone would agree with. To her it looked like most everyone was ready.

"Is there anything to eat? I'm starving. Then again I haven't eaten anything since lunch yesterday," Kelly explained.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't eaten since lunch time yesterday either," Yusuke stated.

"I'm not sure if there really is anything to eat around here," Botan answered, looking back at Kelly.

"There should be an abandoned palace up ahead," Kuronue stated on the contrary.

"How far ahead?" Kelly asked, looking over at Kuronue.

"About another mile or so."

"Really?! Then why are we still walking?" Kelly asked, running ahead of everyone.

"Kelly! There _are_ demons around!" Kuronue yelled, running after her.

"I don't care! I'm hungry!" Kelly called back. _"I just want you all to lighten up. Maybe this will help," _Kelly thought with a smile.

Kurama immediately took off running after the two. The others watched the three run towards the horizon.

"Can I just go home?" Kuwabara asked in a sigh.

"No way!" Botan answered, grabbing Kuwabara's ear and taking off after the three.

Yusuke dug his hands deep into his jean pockets before he started walking after them. Within a few minutes the gang reached a stone palace. Moss and vines took over the ancient building. Some of the stones were cracked or on the ground in pieces. It was huge and looked like a haunted castle.

"This wouldn't happen to be the palace you were talking about, would it, Kuronue?" Kelly asked, looking the palace over from top to bottom and side to side.

"It doesn't surprise me that this place looks like it does. This palace hasn't been occupied for over one hundred years," Kurama replied.

"Can we tone it down on the whole long life thing? I'm still trying to get use to the idea that you're a demon."

Kurama nodded as a response to Kelly's request. Kelly stared at the broken down palace some more. Yusuke and Kuwabara apparently were thinking the same thing as Kelly was from the looks on their faces.

"So how on earth do you think there is anything even _close_ to edible in there?" Kelly asked, looking back at the group.

"There is a hidden room," Kurama and Kuronue answered simultaneously and in a nonchalant tone of voice.

"How do you both…You know what? I don't think I want to know. Can you just show us to the food?"

Kurama and Kuronue walked in front of the gang. They walked through the door way and onto the double wooden doors that appeared to have been knocked off their hinges.

"What happened to this place?" Kelly asked, looking around the dark palace.

"The inhabitants left as a result of a raid," Kurama answered, lighting a torch that was hanging on the wall to the right of the entrance way.

The light from the torch fell upon a beautifully decorated room. There were royal purple drapes on the four doors in the entrance hall. A red carpet was draped over the stairs in the far left corner of the room. All the doors had a golden tiger symbol on them.

"This place is gorgeous. Why would the people that raided this place not take all this stuff?" Kelly asked as the group started walking down a hallway that was straight across the room from the front doors.

"This stuff was not as priceless as the item they held in their possession," Kuronue answered.

"Is it me or does it seem that they know too much about this place?" Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke who happened to be to his right.

"So where is this 'secret room'?" Yusuke asked, looking around at all the carvings of tigers on the walls.

"It should be around the next corner," Kurama answered.

Kuronue stopped in the middle of the hallway. He started patting the left wall, which received some questionable glances from everyone. Kurama walked over to where Kuronue was and squatted down near the right wall. He placed his left hand on the crease where the wall met the floor. The wall opened as if it were a door. The others continued to watch Kuronue pat the left wall all over. Kurama sighed before tapping his old friend's shoulder. Kuronue turned around to find that the hidden door was already open.

So with that embarrassing moment out of the way the group started walking down the wide staircase that was behind the hidden door. Kelly made sure she was next to Kuronue while they walked down the stairs. Even though she trusted everyone else there, except Hiei and Botan, she felt the safest around Kuronue. Everyone else just stayed in a single file.

"It's starting to get cold," Kelly stated, walking closer to Kuronue to get some extra heat.

"It's to keep the food below room temperature," Kurama answered.

When the group reached the bottom of the staircase the light from the torch fell upon a room of all kinds of food. Kuwabara and Yusuke immediately started eating, but Kelly stayed by Kuronue's side while Botan looked around.

"Is this food really edible?" Kelly asked, looking around at all the food on the shelves that lined the walls.

"Yes. Go ahead, Kelly," Kuronue said, giving Kelly a reassuring smile.

Kelly nodded shyly. So she and Botan walked over to where Yusuke and Kuwabara were. They slowly started eating different types of food. Hiei stood next to the stairs, leaning against the wall. Kuronue walked over to the far left corner of the room.

A few minutes later Kurama made his way over to where Kuronue was sitting. He stood next to his old partner's side. Kuronue did not look up at Kurama and Kurama did not look down at Kuronue.

"I know you want to ask. It's all right. You can go ahead and ask. It is no longer a touchy subject with me, Youko," Kuronue said, looking at everyone eating, except Hiei who was still leaning against the wall by the staircase.

"It's been a long time since we last saw each other. Many things have changed," Kurama stated, watching his friends get into an argument about something that the rest of the group did not catch.

"Why do you insist on staying in that human form, Youko?"

Kurama smiled at his old partner's question. He looked down at Kuronue before letting his arms fall to his sides. Kuronue looked up at him to show that Kurama had his full attention.

"Over thirty years, after you died at our last heist together, I was caught by a bounty hunter and was forced to flee to the Human World. I took refuge in an unborn fetus. That is why I'm in this form."

Kuronue gave a soft chuckle causing Kurama to turn to his old friend with a questioning glance. Kuronue stopped laughing as Kurama slid down the wall to sit beside him. Kurama gave a sigh and looked at him.

"Go ahead. Tell me what's so funny."

"So you were the brat kid who happened to be my first charge. It makes sense since you're about the right age."

"Are you being cryptic or something? What are you talking about? I was one of your charges? Were you not in prison for only twenty years? How is…"

"Youko, one question at a time. You know I can't keep a thousand questions in my head and answer them all. Okay. First, no, I am not being cryptic. When you were four years old. I didn't know it was you at the time, but I can see the resemblance now. What was the other question?"

"Before I completely lose it, explain to me how you were able to watch over me when you have been dead for over forty years and were in prison for only twenty."

"Well. I didn't die when you left me at our last heist."

"What?!"

Kuronue gave another soft chuckle. Kurama just stared at him, waiting for Kuronue to explain himself. Kelly, by this time, was done eating and looking over at the two friends with a smile.

"_I'm glad they are actually talking to each other,"_ Kelly thought.

"Kurama," Hiei said, standing next to the stairs.

Kurama looked over at Hiei with a nodded. He got to his feet and looked down at his friend. Kuronue stood up as well.

"You will have to tell me what happened when this is all over," Kurama said before walking over to everyone else.

Kelly got to her feet and walked over to Kuronue. She smiled at him as he gave her a questioning glance.

"What are you smiling about? You're in a rundown palace in a demon-infested world. Just in case you haven't noticed," Kuronue stated.

"Because two best friends are reconnecting," Kelly answered.

"Let's go. Something is coming."

-----------------

It had been a few hours since the group stated walking again. Kelly talked to Botan and tried to talk to Hiei, who wouldn't talk back, so she could leave Kuronue and Kurama alone to talk. Every once in a while she would look back at the two to find each and every time that Kuronue and Kurama were not even walking by each other let alone talking.

"Jeeze! Those guys are so stubborn! Why don't they just talk to each other? They need to get all their feelings out!" Kelly thought bitterly.

"How much longer until we get to wherever we are going?" Kuwabara asked to anyone who would answer.

"It will be awhile, Kuwabara. Like I told you before we left it will take at least two days to get there," Botan answered, looking back at Kuwabara.

"Are you kidding me? Two days of walking? Wait! Does that mean we will be camping?" Kelly started to complain.

"Kelly, unless you can find a hotel or a village in this wasteland what else are we going to do?" Kuronue asked sarcastically.

"I know, but…Hey! Don't get an attitude with me! Whatever happened to the quiet Kuronue that didn't mock me constantly?"

"Don't worry about him, Kelly. He's just acting like this because he wants to act cool in front of Kurama," Botan said, laughing.

Kuronue crossed his arms so he would not kill the annoying blue haired ferry girl. Kelly snickered at Botan's comment. She figured that was the reason and found it quite amusing.

--------------

"It's pretty at night," Kelly stated, looking up at the night sky from where she was laying on the ground.

"Sure is," Botan agreed, doing the same thing as Kelly.

"I have been wondering about this for a bit, but I couldn't ask Shuichi or Kuronue. Is this Youko a murderous demon? Or was he just a thief?"

"Youko did what he had to."

"So he _did_ kill other people? I know Kuronue did once, but I was just wondering if Youko did too."

"Kelly, not all demons are like our three. They are murderous and without shame. They'll do anything they want most of the time."

"Three? Who else is a demon? I know Kuronue and Shuichi are, but…"

"Hiei is one also."

"Oh. He's not very friendly, is he?"

"It will take a while to get use to his personality."

"That also reminds me of my other question. Why haven't we seen any demons?"

"I'm not sure. Just consider yourself lucky. It will be better for us if we don't run across any demons."

Kelly turned her attention from Botan to the stars once more. She could not help the thousand questions that flooded her consciousness. Why was she here and what help could she be to everyone? Botan was fast asleep when Kelly looked back over to her.

"I guess it _is _pretty late," Kelly said to herself.

She sat up and looked around the campsite, if you could call it that. Everyone was lying down on the ground. It was obvious that Kuwabara was asleep from his snoring. Yusuke appeared to be asleep as well. The fire that was started when they first started to settle down was going out.

"_I just can't get to sleep,"_ Kelly thought as she scanned over the area that they were in.

The night was a beautiful one. It was a comfortable temperature when the wind was not blowing. Kelly just sat there, looking up at the sky. After a bit she heard something move behind her. She turned around to see Kuronue standing behind her.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Kelly asked, looking up at him.

"Not really. Why aren't you asleep? You won't be up to walking in the morning if you don't get _some_ rest," Kuronue stated, looking down at her.

"I know. I just can't get to sleep. This place is just a bit…different, I guess would be the word."

Kuronue sighed softly. He sat down beside Kelly, his wings wrapping around his body. She looked at him with a smile before looking up at the stars again. She really did like his wings and found them to be so cute. Kuronue laughed softly, which confused Kelly.

"What's so funny?" Kelly asked, looking at Kuronue.

"Just a memory from a long time ago," Kuronue answered, placing his hands on the ground behind him and stretching his legs out in front of him. "When I was just a little demon I was cast out of my village. It had to do with something about a curse. The villagers were afraid of me."

"That's awful!"

"I remember my mother crying. She tried to convince the villagers that it was just some silly prophecy," Kuronue held his pendent in his right hand, "But in the end I was still cast out."

"Did you go back to your village?"

"No. You see I was completely shunned. I couldn't return because they would have killed me. So I just left that part of my past alone. No reason to risk my life for a village that had exiled me."

"That's awful."

Kuronue gave a warm smile to Kelly. She was the only one, besides Youko, that cared about his past. She sat there in silence while he told her everything he had only told one other person.

"Is that why you went back for your pendent the day Yumekisu captured you? Did your mother give it to you?" Kelly asked.

"The pendent? I've had this pendent for so long that I don't even remember how I got it. But for some reason it is very precious to me," Kuronue answered.

"You must have been lonely without a home, a family, or even friends."

"About three years after I was exiled I met Youko for the first time."

"How did you meet him?"

"Youko caught me right after I stole some food from a merchant. He needed a partner for a heist. I agreed and after the heist was done we went our separate ways.

Then five years after that, we met up once again but this time it was not for a heist. I overheard some low-life demons talking about a wannabe-thief that was seriously ill. I went in search for him and ended up finding him in a den, made immobile by the illness.

This may sound foolish, but I couldn't let him die even though at the time we didn't even know each other's names. We were both young demons. So I stayed with him and nursed him back to health.

We stayed together for three years after he got better. Then I got wind that my home village was being attacked. I left Youko in the middle of the night to go see if the rumors were true. I got to the village in time to see my mother in the hands of a dog demon and a materializer demon.

I didn't make it in time. I was unable to save her. Even after I was not able to save her, she smiled at me and mouthed 'I love you'. Heh. Guess she never let go."

It was quiet. Kelly did not even say how bad that was like she normally did. Kuronue took his gaze from his pendent to Kelly. Kelly was looking straight at him with tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong? What did I say wrong?" Kuronue asked frantically.

"Nothing. You said nothing," Kelly answered, wiping the tears away. _"He watched his mother die right in front of him. Poor guy. That has to be so hard," _Kelly thought, looking into Kuronue's eyes.

"You should get some sleep."

"Yeah…"

Kuronue got to his feet. Kelly stretched her legs out while Kuronue started to walk back to his place that was six feet from Yusuke.

"Umm…Kuronue?" Kelly whispered, looking over at him.

Kuronue stopped and turned around. Kelly turned her head and lowered it. She allowed her bangs to cover her eyes.

"Never mind. Good night," Kelly said, lying down on the ground.

Kuronue lied on the ground. Yusuke was to his left and Kurama was at least a three and a half yards to his right.

A few hours later the sun started to rise in the sky. Kurama opened his eyes tiredly. He stretched his arms towards the sky. He looked to his left to find a surprise.

"Kuronue! What the heck are you doing?!" Kurama hollered, pushing Kuronue, who was only inches away from him, a foot away from himself.

Kuronue sluggishly woke up. "Why are you so close to me?"

"What are you talking about?! _You_ are the one who was right next to _me_!" Kurama stated, standing to his feet.

"Yeah right! I never moved from my spot."

Kelly and Botan were the first ones to wake from the noise. Hiei and Yusuke were next. Kelly sat up and looked towards the bickering friends.

"The sun isn't even in the sky yet. Why are you guys yelling?" Kelly asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I don't care why you guys are fighting, but keep it down!" Yusuke ordered, laying back down and turning onto his side.

"I have to agree with Yusuke," Kelly said, lying back down as well.

"I can't believe you did that," Kuronue narrated to Kurama.

"You are the one…"

"I said be quiet! Save your bickering for when the sun is up!" Kelly ordered.

Everyone fell silent. Kuwabara woke up as a result of how load Kelly's order was.

"She's really scary when she is angry," Yusuke stated, now sitting up.

"I'm not angry, just tired. You guys are worse than Sarah, Tony, and I am in the mornings," Kelly explained, eyes closed and semi curled up.

Kelly sat up after saying that. Everyone looked at her as she got to her feet. She looked at everyone and smiled.

"Well since everyone is up we should just start walking. We _do_ have a long way to go," Kelly started.

"Yes," Botan agreed, nodding her head.

The group made sure they had everything before they started walking again. Kelly walked in front of the group with Kuwabara and Yusuke. Hiei finally decided to join the group and walked beside Kurama. Botan was with Yusuke and Kelly while Kuronue walked behind everyone.

The scenery started to change discreetly. A tree would appear every once in a while along with some grass. Botan told everyone that once they hit the Forest of Fools that it would be only another half a day. Even if that were true, it would take a day to get to the Forest of Fools.

"So what is up with the forest's name?" Kelly asked to anyone who knew the answer.

"The Forest of Fools is known to cast illusions. Many of the weaker demons get caught in these illusions and die because of it," Hiei answered melancholy.

"That was the most I have heard Hiei say since I met him."

Kurama laughed softly. "Yes. Hiei does tend to do that. I'm guessing he is getting use to you."

Kelly: "That's good, I guess."

Botan: "We shouldn't have a problem with the forest."

Kelly: "I hope not. I do _not_ want to die."

Kuronue: "You would probably scare them away with your looks, anyways."

Kelly: "Hey! That's a horrible thing to say!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara just snickered at Kuronue's comment. Kelly turned to them, fists clenched tight.

Kelly: "Yusuke! Kazuma!"

Botan: "Okay, guys. Stop picking on Kelly. She's new to all this."

Kelly: "Thank you, Botan."

Kurama and Hiei stopped all of the sudden and turned to look behind them. Everyone stopped as well. In the distance was a shadowy figure. All of them stood there, waiting for the figure to reach them. By this time everyone was alert, everyone expect Kelly and Botan. The figure looked nothing at all threatening.

The once shadowy figure was now seen as a young woman. She wore a kind, very friendly smile. The clothing she wore was a traditional kimono that was dark pink with yellow trimming. Her hair was pure sky blue that matched Botan's perfectly. Her sky blue hair was in a braid to the left of her head except for her long bangs that framed her face. The sun that shined on her features did not show, or complement, this young woman's gray eyes. When she got close enough to the group they could see that she had a symbol upon her forehead. This symbol was an upside-down blue raindrop with three small red circles on each side.

"Who's the chick?" Kuronue asked before the young woman reached them.

"Kuronue! Don't call women 'chicks'. It's rude!" Kelly snapped at him.

"You are _way_ too sensitive."

"I am not."

"Like heck you're not!"

Botan, before the fighting got any worse, hit Kuronue upside the head with her oar. Kuronue held the back of his head out of pain. Kelly smiled triumphantly while Yusuke and Kuwabara started laughing.

"You did deserved that, Kuronue," Kurama stated, looking down at his friend who was crouching and still holding the back of his head.

"Hello," greeted the woman as she stopped in front of the group.

"Hello," Kelly answered, waving at her.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked, pointing at the infuriated Kuronue.

"He's just learning a lesson. What are you doing in a place like this?"

"I'm just looking for someone. What are all of you doing out here?"

"We're…"

"Well, we are looking for a ferocious, man-eating, horrendous demon that has been terrorizing this part of Makai," Kuronue answered, putting his left arm around the woman's shoulder.

Kelly crossed her arms and turned away from Kuronue. Kuronue did not notice this at all so he just continued to talk. The others noticed Kelly's reaction to Kuronue's flirting.

"So you, a beautiful young lady, are out here by yourself looking for someone?" Kuronue asked, looking down at her since she was a few inches shorter than he was.

"Yes. How rude of me. I am very sorry for not telling all of you my name. I am Heru Mizu," Heru said, smiling at the mismatched group.

"Kuronue, you don't have to be so straight forward with her," Kelly snapped at him once more.

"I'm not being straight forward with anyone," Kuronue stated to her with some attitude in his voice.

"Yeah right!" Kelly turned around to face Kuronue, "You are _all_ over her!"

"I am not!"

"Oh my goodness! _Yes_, you are!"

"You are kind of all over her. Then again it has always been a bad habit of yours. You always flirt with the beautiful women," Kurama stated as politely has he could so not to get in the middle of the fight.

"And what am I? Kuronue, you are a vile person! Oh, wait a second I forgot. You're not even _that_. You are just a low-life demon who goes around hitting on anything in a skirt!" Kelly snapped, turning away from Kuronue once more.

"It's okay, young lady. You will not have to worry about him anymore," Heru explained to Kelly, smiling warmly as she did.

Everyone looked at Heru with either surprise or alertness. Kuronue took his arm off of Mizu's shoulder because of her pervious statement. Heru just stood there smiling like nothing unusual was said.

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked, turning to Heru with some worry.

"Just what I said. You will not have to worry about Kuronue anymore because Lady Kageryu wants both him and Youko Kurama," Heru answered Kelly.

"You were sent by Yumekisu?" Kuronue asked, reaching for his weapon.

"Yes, I was. It took you long enough to figure that out, didn't it? I was given a direct order personally from Lady Kageryu. She wants me to take you two back to her by _any_ means necessary."

Kelly stiffened from head to toe. She had no idea what to do all she knew was that she felt an ominous presents all of the sudden. It was apparent that she was not the only one that felt Heru's power.

"So I'll let you choose. You can come with me without a fight or I can just knock you both out and take you," Heru said, smiling warmly still.

"Quite talking and let's just fight. The sooner we get this done the sooner we can continue on our mission," Kuronue mouthed off.

"Fine with me. I wanted to fight you anyways," Heru admitted, pulling out some rainbow colored yarn from the sleeve of her kimono.

"What's with the yarn?" Kelly asked, obviously confused.

"She's going to knit us to death," Yusuke mocked the less than threatening item.

"I have to admit that is pretty sad," Kurama agreed with his companions.

Heru whipped the yarn at Yusuke. It made contact with his left cheek and blood started to come to the surface through the cut on his cheek. The others looked on with astonishment, except Hiei. No one thought that the yarn would be able to cut a wet paper towel let alone someone's skin.

"Whether it looks silly or not is not the point. It makes a very effective weapon. I surround the yarn with my aura making it stronger than the hardest steel," Heru explained to the puzzled onlookers.


	5. The Beginning of the Warfare

**muie5:** What do I have to do to get some help around here? Everyone just crashes at my house and doesn't even bother to help out.** -rambles on and on-**

**Kuronue:** She needs more sleep...

**Yusuke:** All she needs is a good knock on the head.

**Kuwabara:** Urameshi! You wouldn't hit a girl would you?

**muie5:** And then you eat all my food! Now that is rude!** -rambles some more-**

**Yusuke:** Yes...Yes, I would. She is starting to get on my nerves.

**Kuronue:** Agreed.

**-Yusuke and Kuronue hits me over the head with a bat-**

**Kurama:** Now who is going to do the disclaimer?

**-everyone looks over at Kurama-**

**Kurama: -sigh**- Fine. _muie5 does not own YuYu Hakusho just Kelly, Yumekisu Kageryu, and Heru Mizu_

**Chapter 5: The Beginning of the Warfare**

"Whether it looks silly or not is not the point. I surround the yarn with my own aura, making it stronger than the strongest steel. So, as you can tell, it makes a very effective weapon," Heru explained to the puzzled group of fighters.

"That's strong," Kuwabara stated a bit too surprised.

Kuronue took out his scythe as Heru started to attack. Kelly immediately ran behind Botan, thinking that Botan would be of some help. Kurama took out his rose whip while Kuwabara powered up his sword and Yusuke charged his spirit gun.

Heru spun on her heels to block Kurama's rose whip attack. Heru fought with Kurama for a few more seconds before Kuwabara started to charge her. Heru caught Kuwabara's sword with her right hand without any effort.

"I thought you guys would have put up a better fight then this," Heru stated disappointingly, holding both Kurama and Kuwabara off.

"They might not but I will," Kuronue said, running straight for Heru with his weapon drawn.

Heru gave Kuronue a sly smile. She kicked Kuronue's weapon out of his hand as she did a front flip over his head. As they continued to fight, the dust and dirt started to gather in the air. After a while they were basically fighting blind.

Kelly got separated from Botan's side and ended up standing alone in the shroud of dust and debris. All of the sudden something bumped into her back. Kelly spun on her heels to find herself face to face with Heru. Heru grabbed Kelly's right wrist and held onto it tightly.

"Let go of me!" Kelly demanded, trying to get her wrist free.

"It's apparent you have no powers. All you can do is hide behind the others and hope they protect you. They may not save you this time. Well at least Kuronue won't. Not after what you said.

I would love to just kill you right now. I hate nothing more than a defenseless coward," Heru stated, finally losing her warm smile to a scowl that showed sharper than normal fangs.

"Let me go!"

Heru's hand started to glow a tainted blue. Kelly felt a sharp pain in her wrist, a pain that felt as if Heru was cutting her hand off at the wrist.

"HELP!!" Kelly screamed.

"Kelly!" Kuronue and Kurama both said, turning to where they heard her scream come from.

They both dashed through the thick screen of dust. Kelly grabbed onto Heru's wrist trying to free herself. The pain started to become unbearable.

"Let her go, Heru," Kurama ordered, bringing his whip down on Heru's arm.

Heru let Kelly go so she could dodge the attack. Kuronue jumped over Kurama and Heru's head to land in front of Kelly.

"Kelly, are you okay?" Kuronue asked, keeping his focus on Heru.

"Yes," Kelly answered, obviously shaken up. _"He actually came? Even after I snapped at him?"_ Kelly thought, clutching her right wrist against her chest.

"Good."

Heru blocked another of Kurama's attack with her yawn. Kelly watched as Kurama and Heru continued their brawl with each other. Kuronue thwarted the few attacks aimed at Kelly from Heru.

"Kelly, I want you to run. I don't care to where just get out of here," Kuronue ordered a few moments after he first got there.

Just then the others joined in on the fray. Kuronue left Kelly's side to help his new comrades. Kelly stood there, watching her friends fight for their lives.

Heru finally got an opening and immediately took it. She wrapped her rainbow colored yawn around Yusuke's right wrist as he was powering up his Spirit Gun. Kuwabara sliced down on the yawn with his Spirit Sword but all that happened was that his sword bounced off of the strengthened yawn. Heru grabbed another part of the yawn and wrapped it around Kuwabara's sword. Kuronue took this opportunity to try to slice Heru with his scythe. Heru spun 360 degrees in order to wrap her yawn around his scythe with a piece of yawn that was being held in her mouth.

This gave Kurama an opening to attack Heru. Heru moved her right arm so the rose whip would wrap around her arm instead of causing a serious injury. Kurama quickly started to pull as an attempt to cut Heru's arm off.

"It won't work. I can also use my aura to place a protective shield around my body," Heru explained in an almost inaudible way through her teeth.

"_I never saw them fight before, but surly Koenma wouldn't have sent them here if they weren't good,"_ Kelly thought as she looked intently at the battle.

"I thought you Spirit Detectives would have been a better challenge then this," Heru mocked the four trapped in her web.

Hiei ran at Heru with his katana drawn. Heru noticed just in time to move enough to only receive a rather deep cut on her left shoulder. Hiei skid to a stop while turning 180 degrees so he could face Heru. In the process of doing so, he kicked up some dirt particles into the air.

"Hiei's by himself. How could I help them? Heru's right about me. I'm just a powerless human. All I can do is just hide behind my friends. I'm so lame!" Kelly thought, tears coming to the surface.

Kurama let go of his rose whip in order to join his friend to try to set the others free. Heru, despite having an obvious hindrance, was able to dodge serious injury. She never let go of her yawn so the other three couldn't help their friends without either losing a hand or an entire arm in Kuwabara's case. Kelly watched as Heru pulled on all three pieces of yawn trying to dodge attacks. As a result of this blood started to drop to the ground from the wounds being opened by the yawn being tightened. Kelly could no longer hold back the tears. Her hands rose to her mouth where they came to a rest.

"Stop it…Why are you doing this? Why? STOP IT!!" Kelly screamed the last part as she dropped her hands.

Heru, along with everyone else, looked at Kelly. Kelly fell to the ground on all fours with tears streaming down her face and onto the dirt. Her head was down and her eyes were closed tight.

"Please, stop. Heru, please stop this," Kelly pleaded, holding back her sobs so her words were clear.

Heru completely turned around towards Kelly's direction. Her excited, happy expression was completely gone. Now she looked absolutely furious. She took the yawn that was in her mouth out and held it in her right hand. The others watched Kelly continue to cry on all fours.

"You pathetic, worthless _human_. If you want me to stop then force me to stop. Why don't you quite crying and do something to help your companions? Get up and show them that you are not baggage, or you can continue to just whimper out of cowardliness," Heru ordered, not even trying to conceal her anger.

Kelly did not move. She just continued to cry on all fours with her eyes closed tightly. Heru let her anger completely take over. She moved Kuronue's yawn to her left hand while taking out another piece of colorful yawn. Heru bonded Kelly's throat with the new piece of yawn. Kelly immediately sat back on her heels trying to get the yawn off of her.

"Kelly!" Kurama called, starting to run at Heru with his rose whip.

"Stop! That is unless you want this girl to die," Heru ordered, looking back at the stalled fox demon.

Kurama looked towards Kelly as he lowered his weapon. Hiei started to get a bit upset so he ran at Heru. When Hiei got a few inches from Kurama, Kurama put out his left arm to stop his friend. Hiei stopped a few centimeters from Kurama's arm. Kurama shook his head slightly as if to say, "we cannot risk it".

"I thought so," Heru stated, turning her attention back to Kelly, "Now it's time to deal with you."

Heru pulled slightly on the yawn around Kelly's neck. Blood immediately started to flow down her neck. Kelly tried to get her fingers under the yawn so she could rip it off but this only made Heru even more infuriated. She pulled tighter on the yawn so that it disappeared from the surface of Kelly's skin.

Kurama started to run at Heru once more but Heru immediately pulled tighter on Kelly's yawn. This caused Kelly to scream out in pain, something she had not done the whole time she was under attack. Kurama stopped a few yards from Heru the moment he heard Kelly's anguish.

"I told you to stay back! I don't plan on decapitating her but if you insist on trying to attack me than I will have no other choice. Now that I have your full attention I will ask you all again. I will leave without killing anyone if Kuronue and Youko Kurama come with me. It is just that simple," Heru explained to everyone.

Kurama turned his rose whip back into the red rose it started out with. Heru gave a genuine smile. It was obvious that she was enjoying this. Kuronue looked like he was fighting with himself. Kurama looked over at him with a slight headshake causing Kuronue to reluctantly dropped his scythe.

"Never…" Kelly gasped out.

"What?" Kuronue whispered, looking over to her with everyone else following suit.

"If they go with you…" Kelly coughed up some bleed, "then you'll take them to Yumekisu Kageryu. I won't allow that."

"Stupid girl! It's your life or the life of people you don't even like."

"I don't care! Shuichi could kill you right now if you were playing fair. But you can't do that, can you? You can't win by fair means alone!"

Heru pulled on the yawn even more. Kelly could now feel the yawn touching the muscles in her throat. Kuronue started to move towards Kelly and the yawn disappeared from the surface of his skin along with the blood that flowed down his arm. Kelly saw this and shook her head slightly.

"_It hurts. If I say anymore I have no doubt that Heru would cut my head off. All I need to do is distract her long enough for Shuichi to take her down,"_ thought Kelly as she started to get to her feet slowly.

"If you move another muscle I will decapitate you," Heru explained to Kelly as she got to her feet.

"You don't have the guts. If you kill me then you have no leverage. After I'm dead there will be nothing stopping the others from attack you," Kelly explained to the ticked off demon in front of her.

"Don't tempt me girl! I could beat these weaklings without using you as anything. Now decide! Will you continue to fight even if it means this girl will die, or will you come with me peacefully?"

"They will fight!" Kelly yelled on the top of her lung, which resulted in her vomiting some more blood. "I have to get them to fight," Kelly thought.

"I'm sorry, Kelly. I know what you are doing but we cannot risk it," Kurama explained.

"Fine. Then don't risk it. I'll risk it."

"What do you mean?" Heru asked, obviously confused at how she could do anything.

Kelly took a step forward while grabbing the yawn with her right hand. The yawn slacked enough for Kelly to wrap it around her right hand. She looked straight into Heru's eyes as she gave her a grin. Heru pulled slightly on the yawn but all it did was tighten around Kelly's hand.

"She's smarter than she looks," Heru thought with a smile.

Kelly took a small step forward once more to make sure she was in good condition. Once she knew she could walk without any side effects she ran at Heru. Heru chose not to let go of the other pieces of yawn to block anything Kelly was going to do. Kelly tightened her grip on the yawn, as she got closer to Heru. When she was a foot away she bent down and placed her hands on the ground. Within seconds Heru was on the ground from the kick that made contact with the center of her head.

When Kelly got to her feet she noticed that the yawn that was around her neck had cut through Heru's clothing and left a cut on her left shoulder. Heru pushed herself up while still holding the others' yawn pieces.

"You're stronger than I originally thought," Heru said.

"Now let them go," Kelly ordered.

"But that little kick of yours didn't hurt more than a slight bop on the head."

Heru got up and pulled Kelly's yawn tight enough for the yawn to reach the bone. Kelly fell to the ground on her knees. It was now obvious to her the extent of her wounds. Heru pulled even more on the yawn causing it to go into the bones a bit. Kelly let out a painful cry.

To everyone's surprise, Kelly got to her feet once more. Her eyes were glossed over with tears and her entire body was shaking. It looked like it took all she had to take the few steps towards Heru.

"I don't care. I won't let you win this. You could kill me if you want but I won't stop," Kelly stated to the really ticked off Heru.

"Fine. Then I will just have to kill you. No more fooling around," Heru stated.

Kelly coughed up some blood once more. It was plainly obvious to everyone that she would not be able to do anything to Heru. She was so badly hurt that she could barely throw the first punch.

"You stupid girl! Stop it!" Kuronue ordered.

"Don't…call me…a stupid girl!" Kelly said, punching Heru some more with no effect.

Kelly stopped her unless attacks so she could examine Heru. She finally got her first smile since this all began. She grabbed the yawn that now had a lot of slack and used it as a whip. The yawn made contact with Heru's chest but all it did was cut the other sleeve. The top of Heru's kimono fell and all that was holding up the outfit was the ribbon that was tied around her waist.

"You little brat! This was my favorite outfit and you ruined it!" Heru yelled at Kelly, grabbing the yawn's slack.

Kelly dropped what little guard she had. The others also looked at Heru with surprise. Heru did not notice this because she was ticked off at the moment.

"You're…You're a guy!"

Kelly looked on at the bare chest of Heru. It was obvious he had a feminine frame but he still had some muscles. There was a ragged x-shaped scare over his left bicep. It looked like it was deep and did not heal correctly. Other than that scar there appeared to be no other distinguishing feature on her enemy.

Heru's body went up in his blue aura. He wrapped his yawn around his hand till his hand was completely covered. Kelly stood there motionlessly and in awe. She still could not get over the small fact that Heru was not a girl but a man.

When Heru started to rush at Kelly she finally snapped out of her state of shock. Sadly she did not do it in time. Heru made contact with her abdomen with the hand that was wrapped in his weapon. Blood came forth from her mouth. Her abdomen was in bad shape since the yawn made a rigged hole to her muscle.

"I'm sick and tired of you people! Lady Kageryu wants Kuronue and Youko but the rest of you are expendable! So how about you just die!" Heru stated, punching Kelly in the same spot once more, making the hole go through the muscle.

"I'm such an idiot. If I just stayed out of the way Heru would have never been pushed this far. I just killed everyone," Kelly thought, tears rolling down her face and blood flowing freely from all her wounds.

"I'm surprised she hasn't died from blood loss yet," Yusuke stated nonchalantly.

"_That's it! We need her to complete this stupid mission!"_ Kuronue thought, trying to run at Heru even with the yawn still wrapped around his wrist.

"Stop it! I'm done being pushed around! I'm tired of always being pushed around!" Kelly yelled out of her frustration. _"Too bad I'm starting to lose my sight. I'm even starting to get woozy,"_ Kelly thought.

Heru got ready to punch Kelly again but before his fist reached her, Kelly fell to the ground. It was obvious that Heru did not need to do anymore to Kelly; her color was now pure white. To everyone's rage, Heru put his right foot on Kelly's head and started to push down.

"You stupid little…Death is too good for you," Heru grinned, pushing harder on Kelly's head.

Kurama and Hiei started to move towards Heru when they heard someone mumble something. Heru apparently heard it too since he looked around for the owner. Just then Heru was flipped and landed hard on his back. A tan skinned hand with colorful feathers attached had a tight grip on Heru's right ankle.

Everyone froze as they watched Heru's skin turn an earthly brown. Heru started to freak out. The earthly brown spread quickly up his body. When it reached his chest Heru stopped moving all together. But just as quickly has it happened the earthly brown color disappeared and Heru gasped for air.

Kuwabara ran to the unconscious Kelly now that they were all free. The others surrounded Heru, who was obviously shaken up by what had just happened to him.

"She is still breathing but it's shallow!" Kuwabara called over to the others.

"Let's just kill this son of a…"

Heru interrupted Yusuke by getting to his feet with some more yawn in his hands. Kurama took out his rose whip, ready to fight. Heru looked around at the four that surrounded him. It was painfully clear to him that some of his organs had shut down and that his strength was being redirected to help restore his organs. He knew that he would not win this second round.

"Do you even have the slightest idea where Lady Kageryu is?" Heru asked out of the blue.

"What is your motive behind asking that question now?" Kurama asked, keeping his guard up.

"Well my intelligence tells me that 'Lord Koenma' doesn't know exactly where my Lady is hiding out. Lucky for you I do."

"You're starting to get on my nerves!" Yusuke blurter out from the frustration that had been building up inside of him the entire fight.

"I have to agree. What are you planning?" Kurama asked suspiciously.

"I maybe what you call your 'enemy' but I am honorable. It is apparent whatever just happened to me was done by the human brat. She has beaten me in a fair…fairish battle, therefore you have gotten yourselves a new teammate," Heru explained.

"What if we decline your 'company'?"

"I can understand your distrust, but…"

"Heck, yeah, you can understand our distrust! You just tried to freakin' kill us a few seconds ago! What the heck makes you think we would even consider letting you tag along with us?!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"As I have stated before: You don't know where Lady Kageryu is and I do."

"Can we just hurry up and do something! Kelly is going to die if we don't hurry up," Kuwabara reminded everyone.

"I can also help with healing that human. I may not be the best at healing but I do know how to stabilize her."

"Kurama can easily do that. We don't need you," Yusuke stated.

"If he knows where this Kageryu chick is then let him come already! Just get working on Kelly, Kurama," Kuwabara more or less pleaded.

"We'll let you tag along but we will be keeping a very close eye on you," Kuronue said, putting his own weapon away as Heru did the same.

Kurama transformed his rose whip back into a rose as he walked over to Kelly. Yusuke stared angrily at Heru. Kuronue followed Kurama over to Kelly and Hiei just took a few steps back.

"Heru is your name right? Well, Heru, there is one condition that you must follow when you are with us," Yusuke stated.

"What is the condition?" Heru answered.

"You have to wear something else. It's creepy that you are wearing that kimono."

"Are you serious? This is my favorite outfit and I have others like it as well."

"Heck, yeah! I'm serious!"

"Fine. But I get to wear whatever I want as long as it's not a kimono, correct?"

"That's fine. Just no more girly kimonos."

"Then I accept your condition."

------------

Yusuke, Kuronue, Kuwabara, and Heru were sitting around a fire that Kuronue had made. Hiei was in the shadows, away from the group. Heru was telling them about Yumekisu Kageryu's power that he knew about. It was their way of preparing for their future battle with her. Kurama came walking up to the group after several hours of tending to Kelly.

Kuwabara: "So how is she?" looking up at his bloody friend.

Kurama: "Not so good. If she _does_ survive this some of her internal organs will not work like they use to. She will not be able to do strenuous activities. I'm guessing that the rest of you have tended to your minor wounds."

Yusuke: "Yeah. Kuronue did some bandaging for us," showing the white ace bandaged used on his wrist wound.

Heru: "I offered to do it but they declined."

Kuwabara: "Like we would let you take care of wounds."

Heru: "I understand your concern. I don't expect to have your trust so soon."

Yusuke: "So will Kelly be able to continue onto Yumekisu's place?"

Kurama sat in an open spot between Yusuke and Heru, who was a good distance from him. "She will have to rest for several, several days. If she lives and gets her strength back than she should be able to."

Heru: "We can't wait that long. It will only take two days for Lady Kageryu to realize I have failed in my mission. She will send more warriors after you."

Kurama: "We cannot move her before she is healed. We will be risking killing her."

Heru: "As soon as she is passed the vital point we have to leave. The more time we stay here the more danger we are in."

Yusuke: "All I know is that we are not going anywhere tonight so I'm going to sleep."

Yusuke got up and walked away from the group. Kuwabara did the same thing. Hiei walked over to the drowsy fox demon. Kurama looked up at his friend, as did Kuronue and Heru.

"You need some rest," Hiei coolly stated.

"You are correct. I should get some rest but I need to watch over Kelly just in case she has a turn for the worst," Kurama answered.

"One of us will wake you if she does," Heru stated.

Kurama gave Heru a suspicious glance. He was a light sleeper, a habit he had from his Youko years, and knew he would wake if Heru made a move but he still did not trust this new 'teammate'. Heru sighed and shook his head; he knew exactly what Kurama was thinking.

"Or you can just stay awake all night," Heru said, getting to his feet and walking away from the fire.

Kuronue looked over at Kurama and Hiei who was standing behind him. He wanted to tell Kurama that Hiei was right. That he did need sleep to regain his energy but all he could do was look away. He could not even talk to his old partner. Instead Kuronue got to his feet, with Kurama and Hiei looking at him, and walked away from the fire to be in the shadows.


	6. The Haunting Past

**muie5:** bunnydemon sort of helped me with this chapter. I'll give her some credit. See I'm good.

**Kurama:** You're still not getting back your eggnog. You've had too much already.

**muie5:** But it's mine!

**Yusuke:** No! I remember what happened last year.

**muie5:** Oh, come on. It was just a tiny, itsy, bitsy kitchen fire.

**Kurama:** You are _not_ getting it back.

**muie5:** We have a whole other gallon of eggnog. So on with the story. _I don't own YuYu Hakusho just Kelly, Heru, Cheyenne, and Yumekisu Kageryu._

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Haunting Past**

It was crisp the entire night and it was still crisp as the sun started to come up. Kuronue was leaning against a small and scrawny tree. He had been sitting there for a few hours now, just staring at the sky without actually taking in his surroundings.

Kuronue was never a morning fan. It was pretty rare for him to be up this early; he normally never woke up until late afternoon. The only reason he would be up this early is when he was in deep thought. This dawn was no different. Kuronue was lost in his own thoughts as he stared at the changing sky. He gave a side glance down at his bandaged wrist before sighing.

"I finally get a physical body after twenty years of just being a spirit and that Heru had to go off and damage it," Kuronue said to the empty morning.

"Must feel weird to finally have an actual body after that long of time," came a familiar male voice.

Kuronue turned his head slightly to discover Heru standing behind him in a new outfit. He was now wearing a black tank top with tight, dark blue jeans that had a silver chain hooked from his right pocket to his silver chained belt. Kuronue gave an annoyed glare at his unwanted guest. Heru ignored Kuronue's obvious rejection of his company with a sincere smile.

"I'm not going to apologize for that wound but I will say that I'm glad I didn't take your whole hand off," Heru said quietly so not to disturb the rest of the group's sleep.

"What on earth do you want? And what the heck are you wearing?" Kuronue asked sharply.

"Just thought I would come over to see why you are up so early. Plus, I like this outfit. It's another one of my favorite since I'm no longer allowed to wear my kimono."

"So I'm guessing you don't own anything normal."

"Poke fun all you want."

"Why are up so this early?"

"I'm always up this early. This is normally the time I make my rounds in the prison at Lady Kageryu's palace.

Kuronue turned his attention from Heru to the sky once more. Heru smiled at his own insensitivity. He sat down to the left of Kuronue even though it was obvious that Kuronue did not want him there. After settling down, he looked up at the orange and pink sky.

"Forgot that you were a prisoner at Lady Kageryu's. But that was many years before I got there. I didn't mean to bring up such painful memories," Heru explained with that same smile that went against what was coming from his mouth.

Kuronue ignored him, seeing Heru's obvious attempt to get a rise from him as not being worth an answer. Heru continued to talk knowing full well that Kuronue was starting to get fed up.

"Why are you really here?" Kuronue asked, looking at Heru with irritated eyes.

"I already explained that to you and everyone else," Heru answered cheerfully.

Kuronue gave him a stone cold stare causing Heru to sigh as he got to his feet after spending several minutes just randomly talking to Kuronue. He smiled at Kuronue before turning his back to Kuronue and started to walk back to where he was sleeping.

"You may not trust my motives for joining your group but it's true. I'm not a spy leading you into any trap or trying to gain your trust so when you're not looking I can stab you in the back. That human, Kelly, right? She beat me somehow and that is why I'm here. I will help you all as much as I can. As much as you will allow me to help that is. I'm not your _complete_ enemy."

"But you still _are_ our enemy."

"Okay, if you want to think of it that way then fine. I'm still your enemy but on an honorable level. Now good night…well morning."

With that Heru walked away, leaving Kuronue to his thoughts once more. Kuronue looked at his wound once more before he lay back next to the tree. As he looked up at the sky, he realized that it was odd being back in Makai. It had been a long time since he was last here and the last memory he had of this place was not a pleasant one.

Kurama sat up from where he was sleeping. He immediately started to look around in the dim light of the early morning. The sound of talking had awoken him from his sleep. After scanning the area, his gaze fell upon his old friend lying on the ground with his hands behind his head and his left leg resting on his right knee in the distance. That stance was an all too familiar one to him. This was how he usually found his old partner before a heist.

Heru, as he sat back down on the ground away from the others, saw Kurama watching Kuronue. He sighed before lying down. _"Those two appear to have some issues to work out. I wonder if I should pry. I really don't want them to kill me though. Guess I'll decide later today when everyone isn't in such a testy mood,"_ Heru thought as he closed his eyes.

Kurama and Hiei were the first ones up. Kurama was checking on Kelly while Hiei was still on the boulder he was sitting on last night. Kurama sat back on his heels after he got done changing Kelly's bandages.

"How is she doing?" Heru asked, walking up behind his new teammate.

Kurama sighed before answering with, "Worse than yesterday."

Heru decided that it was best to change the subject being that he did not want to be scolded once again for putting Kelly in this situation. Hiei watched intently as Heru continued to talk to Kurama. It was obvious he did not trust Heru nor did he _want_ to trust him. Kurama felt the same way and it showed plainly on his face.

"So the bat demon's name is Kuronue, right? Seems like you two are close," Heru assumed, smiling sweetly.

Kurama gave Heru a cold glare as he got to his feet. This did not affect Heru since he just continued to smile. He already decided to meddle into those two lives.

"Touchy subject, huh? So I guess that means that you two are closer than I thought or use to be."

"That is none of your concern," Kurama answered coldly.

"I'm just trying to learn something about my new companions. I already know some about Kuronue from stories told by guards at Lady Kageryu's. But they only bragged about how they beat him to the point of death. I love fighting and killing but their stories just made me wrench. I also know a little about Yusuke Urameshi from the rumors floating around. I know very little on Hiei and basically nothing on you and Kuwabara; and absolutely nothing about Kelly. I did say all the names right, didn't I? I'm actually not good at remembering names of weak things. Not that I'm calling you guys weak. I'm just…"

"When was Kuronue with Yumekisu Kageryu?"

"It's quite rude to interrupt someone in mid sentence."

"Answer."

"You seriously need to lighten up. So he never told you? Seems like you two aren't as close as I thought. You should probably ask him yourself…Youko Kurama," Heru suggested, walking to the north.

"Seems like he knows more about us then he's letting on," Hiei stated from where he sat on the boulder.

"We'll just keep an eye on him," Kurama answered getting to his feet.

Kuronue was the last one up. As he got up and walked towards the group, he noticed that Botan was gone and so was Heru. But then again, Heru being gone was not such a bad thing.

"How is she?" Kuronue asked Yusuke as he walked over to the small group.

"From what I hear, she is getting worse by the hour. Then again, I'm surprised a girl like her could even fight like that," Yusuke answered, glancing over to the body laying on the ground next to a burned out fire.

Heru continued to walk further and further away from the group. He just knew he could not stay around them for too long. It had only been a day and he made enemies with them all.

"So much for making allies. Oh, well," Heru sighed to himself as he continued to walk through the savanna type landscape, "Wonder when Lady Kageryu will send more of her warriors out searching for them."

Heru abruptly stopped and glanced around his surroundings. In the distance he could see dust being kicked up. As if it was a knee jerk reaction, he sighed as the cloud of dust came closer and closer towards him.

"I can't believe my wise and noble Lady would send _this_ particular demon. What in all of Makai was she thinking?"

Within seconds the dust cloud whipped by him causing him to be shoved to the ground. The dust cloud suddenly turned a few yards away from Heru and started to come back. In seconds it stopped right in front of him.

When the dust settled a girl with sky blue hair that came down to her shoulder with bangs covering her forehead and the top of her eyes was standing in front of him. She stared down at him with her dull gray eyes and friendly smile. Despite all the dust her sparkly red dress and blue jeans did not have a speck of dirt on them.

"Hello, Onii-san," she said in an innocent teenage voice.

Heru got to his feet less than happy to see this new face. He brushed off the dust that got on his clothes before deciding to _actually_ pay attention to her. This did not affect the new girl; she just waited patiently for Heru to dust himself off.

"What are _you_ doing here, Cheyenne?" Heru asked, folding his arms in front of himself.

"What?" Cheyenne walked over to Heru, clung onto his left arm, and placed her head on his shoulder while looking up at him, "Can't a little sister come and see her big brother? It's been _forever_ since I've last seen you."

"Give it up, Cheyenne. It's only been ten days."

"Well when I got back from my mission you were gone."

"Why are you _really_ here? I know you didn't come all this way just to see your big brother."

Cheyenne held even tighter onto Heru's arm. She lost her smile to a deep frown. Heru knew she dropped her fake persona.

"Lady Kageryu thought that you would have been on your way back to report by now. She personally ordered me to come and find you."

"_So they already know I failed in my mission. I thought we would have had at least a little bit more time," _Heru thought with some frustration.

"You know, it's very rude to take someone's clothes without their permission," Cheyenne stated with her innocent tone once more.

"What?" Heru asked, looking down at Cheyenne with surprise at this abrupt subject change.

Cheyenne pulled on Heru's black tank top with her right hand so she could still hold onto Heru's left arm with her left hand. "My shirt. You took it without even _asking_ me. You even took my pants."

Cheyenne finally let go of Heru's arm and took two steps back so she could look into her brother's eyes. Heru kept his arms crossed and his face neutral. He was not going to let his front give anything away. Cheyenne kept her frown as she continued to look at her brother.

"Don't tell me you failed. _Please_ just tell me you haven't found them yet. I can't go back with the info that you failed and are still live. She'll punish you severely. Just tell me you are having trouble finding them," Cheyenne pleaded in a rush of sadden words.

Heru continued to look at his sister with his neutral expression. Cheyenne's eyes fell to the ground, something of an old habit of hers. It was a way to try to deny what was obvious.

"You…you _did _fail, didn't you? Oh, Heru! Lady Kageryu is _not_ going to be very pleased. How _could_ you fail? No…You didn't fail…You gave up! Failure means death! You're not supposed to stop until you die, Heru! You _know_ that!"

Heru never flinched at Cheyenne's outburst. He knew exactly what it meant to give in. He knew that he would either be beaten or executed. It no longer fazed him though. He knew _exactly_ what he was getting into when he joined the Spirit Detective team and he accepted it.

"Just tell me where they are. I'll bring them back with us and Lady Kageryu will never have to know about this. You won't have to be punished."

"Cheyenne, leave."

"Heru, please. Te…"

"Cheyenne, leave."

Cheyenne turned from Heru. She wanted to cry but knew that a warrior never shows _that_ kind of weakness. Even though this tore her up, she folded her hands together and tangled her fingers. Heru watched his little sister in dismay.

"Heru, I love you. You're my big brother. During our training you were always there to help me. You protected me in battle and at Lady Kageryu's. For those very reasons it pains me to have to be the one to do this."

"Cheyenne, they are heading for Lady Kageryu's."

Cheyenne immediately turned around, surprise overflowing in her expression. "What?"

"They do have four extra people with them: one demon and three humans. The female human is the one that defeated me. You have to watch out for her."

"A human _woman_ defeated you? No way!"

Heru just gave her a cold stare. Even though he knew there was something different about Kelly, he still did not like being made out as weak.

"So why are you still here? Wait. Don't tell me…You joined their team, didn't you? You lost and that stupid honor code of yours kicked in."

"Cheyenne, I will not lead you to them. I will not help you trap them. I told you basic information that could be easily gathered and that is all you will get. Leave. Go back to the palace."

"Heru," Cheyenne held tightly around her brother's chest and let her head rest on his chest, "once Lady Kageryu hears of your betrayal she'll kill you. Please be careful."

"Cheyenne, you need to leave."

Cheyenne reluctantly let go of her brother, tears streaming down her cheeks. Heru continued to wear his neutral expression. Cheyenne turned around and with one last peek at Heru she ran off. Heru, once he saw that Cheyenne was out of sight, started to head back to the others.

Back at camp, Kurama was preparing the instant rice he had brought with them. Botan was still gone. Yusuke and Kuwabara were arguing about something stupid. Kuronue was off by himself again, lying down with his hands behind his head and his right leg crossed over his left in the air.

Heru walked over to Kurama with a bit of a confused expression. "Do they always fight like that?"

Kurama ignored Heru's question and continued to cook the rice. Heru sighed out of frustration. He did not like being ignored but he did not blame him.

"I think we should go," Heru said, looking away from Kurama.

"Kelly has had no time to recover. In fact she is getting worse. We are not leaving," Kurama bluntly stated.

"Lady Kageryu has found out I have failed. It won't be long before we are attacked."

Kurama gave a questioning glace at Heru. "We'll take our chances."

"Don't be stupid. Lady Kageryu's warriors are strong. If you stay here they _will_ kill you."

"We are staying."

"I hope you know what you are getting into," Heru said, turning around and walking off.

Heru walked over to Kuronue and sat down without as much as a smile. Kuronue continued to stay lying on his back. He really did not want to put up with Heru at the moment.

"Your friend is quite stubborn," Heru stated without thinking.

"He is just very cautious," Kuronue answered with his eyes still closed and not so much as a nerve twitch.

"He's _going_ to try to get us all _killed_."

"He evaluates every possible prospect before deciding what is the best course of action. What he does is for the benefit of the whole group."

"Your group had trouble fighting me. When Lady Kageryu sends her warriors you will have blood on your hands. You'll have to fight with her best warriors while protecting that hurt human woman."

"So she found out that you have failed already?"

"Yes. She will most likely send her strongest warriors after you because of it."

"So how do you know she has the knowledge that you have failed?"

At that time Botan came flying right in between the two. Heru fell back as an attempt at trying not to get hit. Kuronue just tilted slightly to his right to let Botan have some room.

"What's with her? She nearly took my head _off_!" Heru yelled, sitting back up.

Kuronue got to his feet and started to walk back towards the others. Heru followed suit. Botan landed a few feet away from where Kurama and Hiei, mostly Kurama, were talking. Kurama and Hiei turned their attention to her, along with Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kuronue and Heru came to a stop a yard away from the others.

"What did the little toddler say?" Yusuke asked, sounding less than interested.

"He understands the severity but attaining the Heru no Raikyaku staff is top priority. If Kelly's situation gets worse than it is now than you can go back to Living World," Botan answered, letting her oar dissipate.

"Her condition _is_ getting worse right _now_!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but those are Koenma's orders."

"So we're supposed to wait till she is at death's door before we do anything?" Kuwabara angrily stated.

"Seems like someone has a temper. That's not good," came a female voice from nowhere.

Everyone quickly scanned the area. Nothing appeared to be out of order. All that was there was a slight breeze. Kurama glanced over at Kelly to make sure she was all right.

"I'm sick and tired of putting up with freaking dumb toddlers and demons too afraid to show their faces!" Yusuke stated in his normal temper.

"Save your breath. The demon is not here," Heru said calmly.

Time passed with everyone on their toes. Kurama was sitting by Kelly and Hiei was sitting on the boulder nearest his companion. Everyone, but Hiei and Heru, was asleep by this unthinkable time of night. It was close to midnight when Heru finally decided to lay down and try to get some sleep making Hiei the only one up.

"So Cheyenne has made it back to Lady Kageryu's already. Must have not stopped to rest. It will be within the next two days that she arrives. If they don't leave soon then there is no doubt blood will be shed," Heru stated in the emptiness of the night.

"You must think low of me. Two day? The wind is faster than that," came the female voice.

Heru sat up as the wind became more violent. Kuronue woke up from the sheer force of the wind, as did Botan. Yusuke and Kuwabara on the other hand were unaffected. Heru immediately grabbed his weapon as he took a defensive stance. Just as he started scanning the area a tornado appeared. It started to move towards the group.

"We need to get out of here!" Botan yelled over the roar of the windstorm.

"It won't matter. We can't make much ground with Kelly and even if we leave her we won't get very far. Just get ready to fight," Heru ordered as he stopped by Kurama, Hiei, and Botan.

"So I'm guessing that I can gather you know what we are up against?" Kurama stated.

"Yes and it won't be pretty."

"How rude! Are you insinuating that I am ugly?" came the same female voice from earlier that day.

All of the sudden the tornado disappeared and the wind died down. Standing several feet away from the group was a mid-twenty looking woman with light green hair and bright purple eyes. She wore puffy dark purple pants and a short sleeve, dark purple shirt with brown armor over it. She also wore fishnet arm warmers that went from the middle of the bicep to the wrists.

"So you are Youko?" the woman walked over to Kurama and held up a lock of his red hair, "Too red for my taste. I thought Youko was a cute, silver haired fox. Instead I get this red headed human. How disappointing."

Kurama quickly brought out his rose whip. The woman dodged the slashes by leaping back.

"Now is that any way to treat a lady?"

"Didn't take long for them to send you," Heru stated a bit angry.

"Actually they didn't send me. I heard talk around the palace that Youko was in Makai a few days ago. So I took some time off of my current mission because I just _had_ to take the opportunity to get him for my Lady. I _did_ see a certain someone running in the direction of the palace on my way here. Like brother, like sister I guess. Can't even finish a simple job."


	7. Breaks Are But a Dream

**Muie5**: Wow talk about a long time to update.

**Kuronue**: What have you been doing this entire time?

**Muie5**: Umm…Senior year of high school and freshman year of college…

**Kurama**: Those are not good excuses. You have had time to write.

**Muie5**: Okay fine. I lost my entire story and just found it on one of my flash drives. But the college thing is a good excuse.

**Kuwabara**: You just like stating that you are a college student.

**Muie5**: Got that right!

**Yusuke**: Can we get on with it? You have kept these people long enough as it is.

**Muie5**: You're right! On with the new chapter of **Imaginary to Reality**. _I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho just Kelly, Heru, Tony, Sarah, Helen, and Kitai._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Breaks Are But a Dream**

All of the sudden the tornado disappeared and the wind died down. Standing several feet away from the group was a mid-twenty looking woman with light green hair and bright purple eyes. She wore puffy dark purple pants and a short sleeve, dark purple shirt with brown armor over it. She also wore fishnet arm warmers that went from the middle of the bicep to the wrists.

"So you are Youko?" the woman walked over to Kurama and held up a lock of his red hair, "Too red for my taste. I thought Youko was a cute, silver haired fox. Instead I get this red headed human. How disappointing."

Kurama quickly brought out his rose whip. The woman dodged the slashes by leaping back.

"Now is that any way to treat a lady?"

"Didn't take long for them to send you," Heru stated a bit angry.

"Actually they didn't send me. I heard talk around the palace that Youko was in Makai a few days ago. So I took some time off of my current mission because I just _had_ to take the opportunity to get him for my Lady. I _did_ see a certain someone running in the direction of the palace on my way here. Like brother, like sister I guess. Can't even finish a simple job. Oh well, So you guys are what the buzz is all about. How sad. None of you look that strong. No offen," she said not once taking her eyes off of Kurama.

"Kitai, if you want to fight then stop flirting," Heru ordered.

Kitai turned towards Heru with anger blazing in her eyes. "Heru, back off! You're the one who failed to subdue these misfits in the first place. Even _worse_ is that you joined their little band. So do _not _insinuate that I am denouncing my duties."

"She's kind of temperamental, isn't she?" Yusuke whispered to Kuwabara.

Kitai turned to the two even more infuriated. But just as fast as her anger emerged it disappeared as soon as she saw Kuronue standing in front of Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"I didn't hear anything about _you_ being with them," Kitai said solemnly as her eyes fell upon Kuronue.

"Kitai, we don't need you to give us a social call. You're wasting our time," Heru stated with crossed arms.

"For a little puppy dog that has only come to the work in the passed ten years you sure think big of yourself. Don't back talk your superior."

Kitai brought her thumb up to her mouth and bit down hard causing blood to come to the surface. Heru immediately took out his yawn from his pocket.

"Get ready," Heru warned the others.

Kitai violently jerked her arm down to her side so the blood would slide down her thumb. Suddenly an emerald green pole with gold knobs on each end appeared.

"Lady Kageryu wishes for the poorly dyed redhead and since he's here I'm sure he's part of the mission as well," Kitai said, looking towards Kuronue.

Heru ran at Kitai with his weapon in his hand. Kitai twirled her pole in a circular motion before swiftly hitting Heru square in the head. She took the two seconds it took for Heru to get his balance back to run straight for Kuronue. Kuronue blocked Kitai's attack with his scythe instantly.

"Why are you here? I'm not too sure I understand. I saw your body. I saw your _lifeless_ body. How? Why?" Kitai asked as she attacked once again.

"You seem to have gotten a backbone in the last – what – thirty some odd years," Kuronue smugly stated.

"And you still have that loud mouth that got you killed in the first place. The Spirit World must be desperate to use a criminal like you."

"Guess."

Kitai spun on her heels to block Kurama's rose whip. She then jumped to avoid Heru's attack.

"How sweet. Five against one. Oh, well," Kitai stated, hitting Kuwabara in the back of his head as he tried to attack her.

Kitai used her pole to launch herself into the air, barley escaping Hiei's attack. She landed behind Kurama and immediately grabbed his hair. This startled Kurama for a few seconds.

"Your hair really is a cheap hair dye. I was just kidding before but now I'm sure of it."

Kurama swung his rose whip around scrapping Kitai's leg as she jumped away.

"What an odd group. You know what, I don't like fighting. So if you could just come with me that would be most helpful," Kitai said with a sigh as she brought her pole down to her side.

Kitai looked around at the mismatched group in front of her. It was painfully obvious that there was going to be a fight. She sighed heavily again. The last thing she wanted was to end up having to spill blood no matter how much she was trained not to care.

Kurama and Hiei were the first ones to run at her with their weapons drawn. Kitai brought her pole up and held onto it with both hands.

"Very well," she said charging them.

***********

----Kelly's POV----

I started to hear silent whispers from the darkness as I sat there in the emptiness of the everlasting night. I had my knees pulled up to my chest and my head resting on them. This loneliness I felt was so unbearable. The small whispers that did come were but a short-lived comfort to me.

"Kelly", "Sweetie", "Sweetheart" was what the small whispers would say. Those sweet sounds that were the only light in this desolate place. They were just so warm and welcoming.

As I looked up I saw a small glimmer of light. That very small sliver of light was the only one since I got here. I didn't know how much time had passed nor did I know if it was day or night. But that small light brought me slowly to my feet. It drew me in like a fly to a warm Thanksgiving meal. Slowly the once quiet whispers became more and more clear.

"How much longer did they say she will be like this?" came a worried woman's voice.

"They said it all depends on her," came a strong, reassuring male's answer.

I wanted to see who was talking. I wanted to know whom the whispers that kept me going were coming from. I just couldn't seem to escape the darkness. But slowly I started to see a bright, almost blinding light. I ran towards it with all the energy I could muster.

There I was, looking up at a white ceiling. At first it was blurry but soon my vision became clear. Even though I could see I just couldn't move a muscle. It felt like I was frozen in place when a familiar face looked down at me, tears falling from her eyes.

"Kelly! My baby!" she wept as she hugged me tightly.

As she did a shock of pain enveloped my entire body. It was so excruciating but I couldn't seem to make a sound. All I could do was slightly cringe. But I felt like I had to say something. I just had to muster up the strength to make my voice be heard.

"Mo…Moth…er…" I said in a quiet whisper.

"Kelly, you really scared us," Helen cried some more.

"Kelly, we weren't sure if you would ever wake up," came the voice of a male.

"What's going on, daddy?" I asked in a slightly stronger voice.

"You just collapsed in the middle of the road. Good thing that these teens were there to help you."

I looked over to the door to see Yusuke and Kuwabara sitting in the blue padded chairs in the hospital room I was in.

"I collapsed? Yusuke…Kazuma?" I asked still a bit unoriented.

"So you finally decided to wake up. Good. You would not have been a good vegetable," came Tony's voice from out of nowhere.

Tony came walking into the room with Sarah behind him. They were caring five or so cans of soda. Sarah came running over to me with tears in her eyes. She instantly embraced me in a hug.

"Sarah, please. It hurts," I whimpered.

Sarah backed off some. "Sorry. You just scared me. I thought you were going to die."

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost two weeks, sweetheart. Doctors said that you might not pull through. You were pretty hurt after all. Good thing that car didn't hit you too hard. Once you are better you should thank these nice boys," mother answered.

Then a man with short black hair wearing a white doctor's coat came walking in. He looked up from his clipboard with a smile towards me. His brown eyes scanned the semi-crowded room with a displeased disposition. His eyes then fell upon me once more. Everyone watched him stop by my bedside.

"Glade to see you regained consciousness. I'm sorry everyone but we need to run some more tests," the doctor ordered the group of people in the room.

"Oh, yes. Of course. Come on, honey. We'll be right back, sweetheart," mother said as she kissed me on my forehead and left with father.

"Okay. We'll come back later, Kelly," Tony said as he gave the last soda can to Kuwabara.

"Okay. Bye," I answered with a weak voice.

Everyone walked out of the room. As they left a nurse with bright blond, mid-back hair in the tradition white nurses outfit came walking in. She shut the door before joining the doctor by my bedside.

"How are you feeling, Miss Smort?" the doctor asked as he looked back down at his clipboard.

"A bit dizzy. I also don't remember much from the past few weeks. It's just all a blur," I answered as I watched the doctor write something on the paper.

"That is to be expected. You were in pretty bad condition. You're lucky that car didn't kill you. You're also lucky that those boys found you and treated you the way they did," he stated, looking down at me with a slight smile.

"Okay. Miss Kelly, we're just going to run a few small tests and check your blood pressure," the nurse looked over at the EKG, "You're heart rate looks good."

"Okay," I answered shyly.

****************

-------------Third Person POV--------------

As soon as the doctor and nurse left the room Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara walked in. Kelly was lying down on her pillow with her eyes closed. She looked over at them when Yusuke shut the door behind him.

"What happened? I don't remember anything," Kelly stated as she slowly sat up to lean against the backboard.

"Don't worry about it for now. Just rest," Kurama answered.

"It's okay. I'm fine."

"You were badly injured when you fought with Heru."

"I'm sorry but I don't remember anything about that."

"It's alright. Just get some rest," Yusuke reassured her.

"Did you get the staff back?"

"No. We came back after the fight with Kitai. We needed to get you to a hospital as soon as possible," Kuwabara answered.

"Koenma has granted a short break so that you could recover," Kurama added.

"I feel like I should apologize for something I did. I'm not sure what but I need to so I'm sorry," Kelly said in half of her normal strength.

"Let's go. We'll come back later," Yusuke suggested as he turned towards the door.

They said their goodbyes and started to walk out the door. This is when Kelly seemed to notice something she did not before. Just as Kurama put his hand on the doorknob to close the door Kelly spoke up.

"Where are Kuronue and Hiei? Are they okay? Did something happen?"

The three turned around, Kurama still holding the doorknob.

"They are at Koenma's office waiting for us. Now get some rest. You really do need it, Kelly," Kurama answered with a softened expression before shutting the door.

*******************

Kuwabara was the first one to come walking through the door and into Koenma's office. Yusuke and Kuwabara were talking rather loud when they entered. Kurama was right behind them and immediately closed the door so as to not disturb the rest of the oni working in the hallway.

Hiei was leaning next to the left side of the door. He now had his head up since what little peace and quiet he had was gone. Kuronue was sitting cross-legged on the floor by the left wall of the room. Heru, who was a bit surprised at how loud Kuwabara and Yusuke were arguing in what was supposed to be a professional place, was in front of Koenma's desk.

"How's she doing?" Kuronue asked as soon as Kurama shut the door.

"She has regained consciousness. Apparently she has a small case of memory loss. That is as far as my knowledge goes at the moment," Kurama answered looking at Koenma instead of Kuronue.

"At least she is awake. I didn't think she ever would regain consciousness again. I mean I _did_ hurt her pretty bad. I'm surprised she is even alive. She…" Heru was abruptly cut off.

"Watch what you say. You are, after all, hanging on by a short thread," Kurama explained.

"Should have been here for the past few hours. He hasn't stopped arguing with the toddler since he got here," Kuronue sighed as he spoke to no one in particular.

"You, too, are on a short thread, Kuronue. I suggest you watch what you say as well," Koenma stated to the less than reasonable bat demon.

"You're the one who put her in this situation in the first place. If you had let us take her to the hospital when she was first hurt she might have been in better condition," Yusuke snapped back.

Heru started to laugh. "You really are a dysfunctional group. So what are you planning to do now, Lord Koenma? Lady Kageryu still has the staff. When she finds out that three of her best warriors failed than she will get very upset."

"How do you know we are after the staff?" Koenma asked less than impressed at his knowledge of his mission.

"Well, when I first met your little band of…what are they called? Spirit detectives? Yes, well, smart mouth over there, Kuronue I believe is his name, told me that they were after a 'ferocious, man-eating, horrendous demon that has been terrorizing' Makai. I just figured that they were talking about Lady Kageryu, even though they are completely off. She is a beautiful leader. Oh, yeah the staff. Okay, so I knew they wanted the staff since that is what she mostly used to 'terrorize' the three worlds."

Kuronue started to get to his feet when Kurama broke in. The last thing he wanted was for Kuronue to be punished for what he was about to do. "Heru is right. What are you planning on doing now?"

Koenma folded his hands on his desk and placed his mouth on them as if thinking. "We really have no choice. We will have to explain everything to Kelly. That is the one way we can get her to go back with you to Makai."

"What?! You're sending her _back_?!" Kuwabara yelled.

"I have no choice. She is essential for getting the Heru no Raikyaku staff."

Heru: "Besides I'll be with you this time around. I know almost all of Lady Kageryu's best warriors. I'll be able to help."

Kuwabara: "Oh, yes, cause you helped _so_ much in the fight with Kitai," sarcastically chimed in.

Heru: "She is the third strongest warrior. What do you expect me to do? I'm only the fifth strongest."

Yusuke: "So you won't be of much help."

Kuronue: "Especially, if your little sister shows up again. You couldn't even raise your weapon to her."

Heru: "Back off. I'm sure if your precious Youko was to fight against you, you wouldn't be able to kill him."

Botan: "Okay, knock it off boys. This is serious. We need you all in your best condition so go back to Human World and get some rest for the next few weeks."

Everyone looked at the new member of the group that was in Koenma's office. Kuronue sat back down when Botan entered the room. Koenma nodded in agreement with her suggestion.

"So am I staying in the Spirit World prison?" Heru asked calmly.

"It's best if one of the Spirit Detectives watches over you. I'm sure you would escape the cell with great ease," Koenma answered.

"Okay, then," Heru walked over to Kurama and placed his right arm around his shoulders, "I'll go with him. Bat boy can join, too."

"I'm sure Kurama's mother would be a bit freaked out at having you two there," Yusuke stated with a laugh as he imaged Ms. Minamino's expression if she saw the two demons.

"Yes, I will have to agree with Yusuke. You two can't stay with Kurama," Koenma agreed with Yusuke. He really just did not want Kuronue to stay with the former fox thief.

"We're demons. It will be easy to stay out of sight," Heru turned his head towards Kurama, "Your mommy won't even know we're there. So what do you say?"

"Yusuke can take care of them if they get too out of hand," Botan stated.

"Okay, then I'll allow it just as long as Shiori Minamino does not see you two," Koenma agreed.

_"Good…Those two interest me the most. How exciting,"_ Heru thought with a small grin.

*************

Kelly was talking with her parents when there was a knock on the door. The three of them turned their attention to the door.

"Come in," said Helen sweetly.

Kurama and Yusuke came walking in. Kelly smiled at them before turning to her parents.

"I'm sorry, mom and dad, but could you leave us alone for a few minutes?" Kelly asked.

"Sure. We'll be in the cafeteria if you need us," Helen answered, walking passed the two teen boys.

As soon has both of her parents were gone and the door was shut Kelly's smile started to fade. Yusuke pulled up a chair to her bedside, turned the chair around, and sat down so he could rest his arms on the back of the chair. Kurama, on the other hand, continued to stand. Before Kelly could open her mouth another knock was heard. Without an invite in came Heru with Kuronue behind him.

"Who are you?" Kelly asked Heru.

Kuronue shut the door quietly before taking a seat in the corner to the right of Kelly's bed.

"Well I'm hurt. I can't believe you don't remember me. I am, after all, the one you fought so intimately with," Heru answered over dramatized.

Kurama: "This is Heru. He's the one you fought."

Kelly: "Fought? I'm sorry but I still don't remember anything."

Yusuke: "It's okay."

Kelly: "Kuronue, I'm glad you're okay. I thought they might have hurt you."

Kuronue: "No, I'm just being babysat."

Kelly: "Huh?"

Kurama: "Don't worry. Kelly, Koenma wishes for you to go back to Makai with us when you are healed. He also told us to explain why."

Kelly: "I don't understand. I was completely useless. Why take me back?"

Kurama: "The reason Kuronue was assigned to you was because you are…unique. Once every few hundred years a…well an Angel of Death is created. Kuronue was to watch over you until the Angel of Death that was to use you was ready. You are the most important person in this mission."

Kelly: "I'll just ignore the waked-out story for now. How am I important? What can I do?"

Kuronue: "Kelly, your power is what is important."

Kelly: "I don't know how to use it."

Yusuke: "Your power will appear when we need it."

Kelly: "You're not telling me something. I want to know _everything_ if I'm to do anything."

Kuronue: "When you release your power your body won't be able to hold up. You'll…"

Kelly: "My body won't hold up? Wait! Do you mean I'm going to _die_?!"

Kurama: "Yes. By the end of the mission you'll die."

Kelly: "So you want me to go and kill myself? Forget it! I'm not going!"

Kuronue: "Kelly…"

Kelly: "No! You knew about this the whole time and never told me! I hate you! I'm not going and that's that. Now leave!"

Kurama turned and opened the door. Yusuke followed him while Kuronue slowly got up and looked over at Kelly. Kelly turned her head with her eyes completely closed. But that did not stop Kuronue from noticing a small tear roll down her cheek. Without another word he walked out of the room with Heru on his tail. As soon as they were out of the room, Kelly lumped forward and started to cry.

"So what are you planning to do now?" Heru asked as he shut the door.

Kurama and Kuronue continued to walk down the empty white hall of the hospital without so much as a glance at Heru. Heru sighed as he followed them with not so much as another peep.

***************

Kurama walked into his house with an "I'm home, Mother."

When no one answered he opened the front door all the way. Kuronue came walking in wearing a black over coat that fell to his knees. This was to cover his wings that Koenma happen to forget to disguise. Heru was right behind him.

Kurama walked into the kitchen as Heru shut the front door. He looked around the living room that was attached to the entrance. The black 14" television set was against the left wall placed on an oak wood chest. Across from that was a brown couch.

"You're house looks kind of bleak," Heru blurted out.

Kurama ignored the impolite comment and walked towards the oak staircase that was between the kitchen and living room. Heru looked back at Kuronue who was still looking around. He cleared his throat, which brought Kuronue back to earth. Heru followed Kurama up the carpeted stairs with Kuronue behind him.

Heru looked around Kurama's room. To the right was a bed under the window. Right across the room from the door was a desk with a computer, desk lamp, a few books, and a picture of him and his mother along with a picture of him, his mother, his stepfather, and stepbrother. To the far left of the room was a closet. There were a few articles of clothing strewn around the room but that was the only thing on the floor.

"Wow. Nice pad. Too bad it kind of looks like a mess," Heru stated, referring to the articles of clothing on the floor.

Kurama picked up the four shirts and three pairs of pants off the floor. He folded them as he walked over to his desk. He placed them in a pile on the right edge of the desk.

"It's going to be a really boring few weeks if you don't talk to us," Heru stated, looking around the room once more.

Kurama did not answer; all he did was sit in the chair that was at his desk. Heru turned to Kuronue who was standing in the doorway, eyes fixed on the pictures on the chest.

"Shuichi, can you come here for a second?" came Shiori's voice from the bottom of the stairs.

Kurama got to his feet and walked passed Kuronue without even a glance. Heru sighed and fell back on Kurama's bed as soon as he heard Kurama walking down the stairs.

"You two have to be the worst best friends there ever was," Heru said as he gazed at the white ceiling.

"What do you mean?" Kuronue asked, less than interested in what Heru had to say.

"Well there is always a heavy, almost suffocating, aura around you two. You guys really need to clear up whatever caused this rip."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't really. It's just something do to. So what _is_ going on between you two?"

"It really does not concern you."

Heru sat up at this time. He placed his elbows on his legs and rested his cheeks on his palms. He stared straight into Kuronue's eyes for a few moments but Kuronue just kept his cool expression.

"Funny. I never would have thought that a…criminal like you would care. He ran, didn't he? He ran and you were left there. Well I suggest you clear up everything before we get to Lady Kageryu's. If you don't then both of you will die along with your comrades."

"Is that a threat?"

"Nope," Heru smiled, "Just a friendly warning. After all we are all on the same team. So, Kuronue – that is your name right – Kelly seemed really hurt that you never told her. Makes me wonder if she'll come with us at all."

"We wouldn't be in this situation if you didn't…"

"Didn't what? Didn't try to do a mission? Well guess what, she would have figured it out for herself. Even if she didn't, would you have let her be oblivious to the fact that she was going to die?"

Kuronue turned his gaze back to the photos on the dresser.

"Sad how she can trust someone like you. Like all of you. Oh, well."

Kurama came walking back into his room at this time. Heru looked over at him while Kuronue did not.

"So what's there to eat?" Heru asked in a monotone voice.

"Shuichi!" came a childish voice from down the hall that Kurama's room was in.

Kurama turned towards the doorway of his room to see a black haired boy wearing blue jeans and a white T-shirt. Kurama somehow found a smile to surface.

"Yes, Shuichi?" Kurama asked kindly.

"Shuichi, can you help me with my homework later?" Shuichi asked.

"Both of them are named Shuichi? That must get confusing," Heru stated from where Kuronue and himself were crammed into Kurama's closet.

Kuronue covered Heru's mouth, which ticked him off just a bit. Shuichi looked around his brother's room. Kurama knew his younger stepbrother heard Heru's comment.

"Yes. Of course, I will help you," Kurama answered.

Shuichi smiled at his brother before running off down the stairs. Kurama closed his door and turned around in time to see Heru, Kuronue, and sever pairs of shirts fall out of his closet.

"I can already tell this is going to be a nuisance," Kurama stated with a soft, almost inaudible sigh.

"So why did we have to hide anyways? Koenma said for Shiori not to see use, not your brother," Heru stated as he got to his feet.

"As soon as we get you into some normal closes we'll have no problem," came Yusuke's voice.

Kurama turned around to see Yusuke in his doorway. Yusuke held up a pair of baggy black pants and a white t-shirt with a jean jacket. He also had a pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt.

"Botan brought them over," Yusuke stated.

"What the…There is no way I'm wearing either one of those outfits. There is nothing wrong with what I have on," Heru argued.

"Except for the fact that your shirt is ripped and your pants are not in any better shape."

Heru looked at his outfit. Yusuke was right. His black tank top was cut and torn in several placed and ripped almost right down the middle. His pants were full of holes as well. Yusuke threw the baggy pants and white t-shirt at him and reluctantly Heru caught them.

"So what are you going to do about his wings?" Heru asked, pointing to Kuronue.

"Try to hide them the best we can. There is no way for us to get rid of them," came Botan's answer.

"Did all of you come?" Heru asked as Botan came walking into the room.

"Nope. Kuwabara went back to the hospital to check up on Kelly."

"So we can't show our faces to your mother but these people can?"

"Shiori knows Yusuke and I just kind of tagged along with him."

Just then there was a knock on Kurama's bedroom door. Kurama walked passed Yusuke and Botan so he could open the door. There stood his mother with a tray with three cups of tea.

"I thought you and your friends could use some tea," Shiori said with a smile.

"Thank you, Ms. Minamino," Heru said politely.

Shiori looked passed her son to see Heru standing there in his new outfit that looked two sizes too big for him, including the jean jacket. Kuronue was standing next to him wearing the red t-shirt, blue jeans, and black over coat.

"Oh. I didn't know you had more friends over. I'll go make some more tea," Shiori said, handing the tray over to her eldest son before walking back down the stairs, which were right in front of Kurama's bedroom.

Yusuke took a cup, walked over to Kurama's desk, and sat down in the oak chair. "So have you thought of a way to explain things to Kelly?


	8. Some Kind Of Agreement

**muie5:** Hey! So this is a new chapter. Aren't you proud of me?

**Kuronue:** *sarcastically* Very.

**muie5:** Oh. Boo. You are so mean. Any who. Like I said this is a new chapter. Hope you enjoy. Oh and please review. It motivates me.

**Kurama:** Too what? Sit around and watch Power Rangers all day?

**muie5:** Hey. Hey. Hey. Leave me alone. I do have homework you know. Not to mention a big Freshman Showcase coming up. This could be the dividing factor in my whole college career. I could fail and never get into a production if I do not do well. *starts to cry*

**Yusuke:** There she goes over reacting again.

**Kurama:** Yes, muie5. We understand. Please do the disclaimer.

**muie5: **Okay! _I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters within said show. I do own Kelly, Cheyenne, Heru, and any other odd characters._

* * *

**Chapter 8: Some Kind Of Agreement**

There was a knock on Kurama's bedroom door. Kurama walked passed Yusuke and Botan so he could open the door. There stood his mother with a tray with three cups of tea.

"I thought you and your friends could use some tea," Shiori said with a smile.

Shiori looked passed her son to see Heru standing there in his new outfit with Kuronue standing next to him wearing the red t-shirt, blue jeans, and black over coat.

"Oh. I didn't know you had more friends over. I'll go make some more tea," Shiori said, handing the tray over to her eldest son before walking back down the stairs, which were right in front of Kurama's bedroom.

****************

As the sun came up in the calm sky, Kelly was on the edge of consciousness. She fell asleep early the night before so it did not surprise her that she was waking earlier than usual.

"Kelly," said a calm, male voice on the edge of her subconscious.

Kelly slowly opened her eye to see Heru hovering over her with a smile while sitting on the edge of the bed. His long, sky blue hair fell over his shoulders since it was not in its usual braid. Having Heru so close to her jarred Kelly to a sitting position causing her internal injuries to hurt and the IV needle to move causing even more pain.

"It's good to see you up," Heru said politely.

"What are you doing here? It's too early for visitation. How did you get in here?" Kelly asked in a rush of confused words.

"This hospital does not have good security. It was simple for me to sneak in."

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Don't think so. We need to have a _little_ talk. Let's start with that little memory loss of yours. Do you remember my name?"

"Like I said before, I don't remember you."

Heru got to his feet, pulled his hair over to the side with his left hand and took out his yawn. Kelly looked at him a bit strange for a moment. All of the sudden a surprised look came across her face. Heru let his hair fall once more and placed the yawn back in his pant pocket.

"I see you remember me now. Good," Heru stated, sitting back on the edge of the bed.

"Only a little. You tried to kill them. Get away from me!" Kelly ordered, trying to get out of bed and away from Heru.

"Just relax. I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore than you already are."

"You're the one that hurt me in the first place!"

"Umm…Yes, well…Anyways. There is no need to be frightened. I have joined the Spirit Detective team. So at least I'm a bit trustworthy."

"I don't care about that anymore. They lied to me so in my point of view they are not trust worthy."

"I have to admit that what they did was underhanded but I wouldn't say they aren't trust worthy. They did, after all, risk their lives to save you. I can tell that this is hard on them as well."

"Hard on them? Hard on them! I'm the one who is going to die!"

"Fate and destiny can change, Kelly."

"I don't care."

"You're acting like a spoiled child."

"I have a right to. They are trying to kill me!"

"Why do you fear death so much? If you don't want to die then learn to control that stupid power of yours and do something about it. Death is something to motivate not to fear."

"Heru, why are you here? Why are you defending your enemies?"

"They are not my enemies. Kelly, I'm here as one who understands both sides. You are not some tool. They know it and you know it. Trust them. I'm sure they won't let you down."

"If someone you cared about set you up to die what would you do?"

"Fight. I would fight."

Kelly saw the small glimpse of sadness in Heru's eyes. She did not think about it but that very situation seemed to have occurred. She smiled at Heru for the first time.

"So who tried to kill you?"

Heru looked up at her from where he was staring at the wall. Kelly saw the same sadness in his eyes as she saw in Kuronue's the night he was looking through her photos.

"Was it a dear friend?" Kelly asked.

"No, it was…my younger sister. She came while you were out. My Lady Kageryu has ordered for the capture of Youko and Kuronue plus my execution. My sister came as a warrior. So the very same situation may happen again."

"So you understand what I'm doing."

"I do but there is more at stake than just _your _life, Kelly. If Lady Kageryu uses the full power of the staff all three worlds are in trouble."

"I know but…"

"Kelly, they may have hurt you but I still believe you call them friends. When Kitai came to fight they protected you at the cost of their own well-being. It is obvious that they think of you as a friend as well."

"Heru, if you were in my position what would you do?"

"I would follow my friends because I know they have my best interests at heart."

"So you're saying that I should go back to Makai with them."

"What do you think?"

"I think you're right but I'm not sure if I trust them a much as I did."

"You should rest. You really need it. You look like a ghost."

Heru got to his feet and started towards the door. Kelly watched him open the door then turn to her with an expression that showed he did actually have a heart.

"You should really see them again. Oh, and I'll work with Youko and Kuronue. After all, I'm staying with them," Heru stated with a slight smile.

"Heru, I still don't remember a lot but I have a feeling neither do you. You should remember that family is most important. Protect it with your life."

Heru nodded before shutting the door. Kelly lied back down. She slowly went back to sleep. The conversation with Heru wore her out.

************

Heru walked into Kurama's room as the sun was starting to shine brightly in the sky. No one was there to his surprise. He never thought that they would leave him alone. He walked over to Kurama's bed and lay down with his arms behind his head. Just as he did he saw Botan hovering outside the window. So Heru sat back up and opened the window that was next to the bed.

"Everyone has been summoned to Spirit World. Let's go," Botan stated.

Heru sighed. All he wanted to do was go to sleep. It had been three days since he had slept. But he got on the window seal before taking the small leap onto the oar. He made himself comfortable before Botan took off.

***2 months later***

"The doctor says you can go home tonight, Kelly," Helen said as she grabbed all of Kelly's things.

"Good. I miss my bed," Kelly stated as she watched her mother pick up the last item.

"I haven't seen those nice boys around lately."

"They wanted to give me some space to rest."

"How nice of them."

"Yeah…"

Just then Kelly's father came in. "Ready to go?"

Kelly slowly got out of bed. Helen helped her out of the bed and into the wheel chair a nurse had brought in. She wheeled Kelly out of the room and down the hall with her husband following them.

*************

Helen helped Kelly to her room since Kelly was still a bit weak and could not make it up the stairs alone. They got to Kelly's bedroom door when they heard a loud noise.

"What was that?" Helen asked with concern in her voice.

"I left the window open. The wind probably knocked something over…I'm tired. I'm going to go take a nap," Kelly said as she open her door and immediately closed it behind her.

Kelly turned around and leaned against the door with a sigh. She opened her eyes to see Heru, Kuronue, and Kurama standing by her dresser. On the floor in front of them was a broken picture frame with glass scattered around it.

"Sorry," Heru said with a sincere expression.

"Why are you here?" Kelly asked obviously upset that they were even showing their faces to her now.

"Koenma has sent Kurama to get you and since we are staying with Kurama we came with."

"That's _not _what I meant. I told you I never wanted to see you again."

Heru cleared his throat. Kelly looked at him with hurt eyes. She knew that she told Heru she would see them again.

"Okay," Kelly said with a defeated tone.

Tony and Sarah came walking into Kelly's room at this time. The two groups stared at each other with Kelly in the middle.

Sarah: "Hello, Shuichi."

Tony: "Who are the two new people?"

Kelly: "They're acquaintances. What are you two doing here?"

Tony: "Heard you were released today."

Sarah: "We came to welcome you home."

Tony: "And to talk to you about something."

Kelly sat down on the chair at her desk as Tony and Sarah sat on the bed. The others sat on the floor. This was when Kelly noticed Kuronue's new clothes.

Kelly: "Cute clothes, Kuronue."

Kuronue: "They're a pain. They are hurting my wing…wig…"

Tony: "Kelly, where have you been for the week before you got to the hospital?"

Kelly: "What do you mean?"

Tony: "You just disappeared. Everyone said that they didn't know who we were talking about. Sarah was the only one who remembered you."

Sarah: "It freaked us out."

Kelly: "Tony. Sarah. I'm in something. I can't tell you what but it's kind of serious. Just don't worry, okay? I'll be fine and this will be done with soon."

Kurama: "Kelly."

Kelly: "Sorry, guys. You have to go."

Sarah: "Please be safe."

Tony and Sarah got up and started towards the door. Sarah was the first one out after she gave Kelly a hug. Tony stopped in the doorway as he looked at Kelly one last time. Her eyes were fixed on the floor and tears were falling down her cheeks. He shut the door and closed his eyes.

"_She's not coming back to us, is she?"_ Tony thought to himself.

"I'll go with you but I'm not fighting any more," Kelly stated as she got to her feet not even worrying about the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

**************

The black, electrical portal opened in the Northern part of Makai. Kurama and Yusuke were the first ones through the portal. They were followed me Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kuronue. Kelly walked out of the portal and immediately fell to her knees, panting. She still was not use to going through the portal. Heru was behind her.

Kuronue walked over to Kelly and offered her his hand. Kelly looked up at him a bit surprised. She clenched her right hand into a fist before violently hitting away Kuronue's help. She got to her feet and walked down the lifeless area they first came to.

Everyone watched her continue to walk towards the Northeast. A few moments later everyone else followed. Heru decided that he wanted to walk next to Kuronue which got on Kuronue's nerves quite fast. Kurama and Yusuke were behind Kelly with Hiei behind them. Kuwabara was in the back of the group with Botan.

"I really think you should talk to her. In my opinion your betrayal hurt her the most. I mean, you are the one she trusted more than anyone, right?" Heru said in a low whisper so only himself and Kuronue could hear.

"Opinions should really stay in the mind of the owner," Kuronue stated sourly.

"Just saying. It even might make the mission go by faster."

Kuronue decided that what Heru said did not even deserve a response. He just continued to walk without even a glance at Heru. Heru just sighed and placed his hands in the pockets of the baggy pants.

"I really hate these. Why did you get to change clothes but I didn't?" Heru said in a less then dignified tone.

"You're clothes were tore in several places that none of us really wanted to see. Mine were not," Kuronue stated.

Heru smiled at Kuronue. He nodded his head before taking off to the front of the group. He stopped running when he got to Kurama's side. Kurama chose just to ignore him from the beginning.

"I really think you should talk to her. In my opinion your betrayal hurt her the most. I mean, you are the one she trusted more than anyone, right?" Heru stated loud enough for Hiei and Yusuke to hear.

"None of this would have been a problem if you didn't try to kill her," Yusuke stated in a punkish tone.

Heru took that as a sign to leave them alone. He left Kurama's side to go to Kelly's. Kelly looked over at Heru with a mixture of sadness and anger. Heru smiled at her in a reassuring away. He knew that she was trying to work through her problems.

"So why did you come if you're not going to fight?" Heru asked in his normal tone.

"I'm not sure myself. Something just told me I needed to come," Kelly answered.

"Even if you don't fight you'll be in danger."

"I'll run when a fight occurs. I didn't promise I would stick around for fights."

"What if one of them is killed. What if while you are running away a demon ends up killing Kuronue or even Kurama?"

Kelly turned her head away from Heru. Tears came to the surface and her hands became fists. Heru let her have some time to answer.

"Heru, can I ask you something?" Kelly asked in a shaky voice.

"Go right ahead," Heru answered.

"Would you risk your life to save one of us or would you run, too?"

"Now that's not a very fair question, Kelly. If I thought I could save them without dieing then the answer is I would do all I can to save the person."

"Even if it means killing the attacker?"

"Yes."

"What if the attacker was Kageryu or your sister?"

Heru looked forward without a word. He knew joining the team would mean fighting them. For some reason he just could not answer that question. Kelly smiled at Heru before placing her left hand on his shoulder.

"So I missed the epic battle, huh?" Kelly asked, trying her hardest to change the subject.

"You missed watching your teammates getting their butts whooped," Heru answer in a light-hearted tone.

"All of them?"

"They were fighting Kitai. I expected nothing less."

"So how did you guys win then?"

Yusuke: "Heru's baby sister jumped in front of Kitai's attack to save us."

Kuwabara: "Kitai stopped immediately."

Kelly: "Really? Your sister saved everyone?"

Heru: "She did."

Kelly: "Wow. You two are enemies and she saved you. I would like to meet her."

Yusuke: "She has a temper. Smacked Hiei across the face for making a smart remark."

Kelly looked over at Hiei who was still walking next to Kurama. Hiei turned his head with an "hn". Kelly snickered at hearing this.

Botan: "She also has a brother complex. She would not stop clinging onto Heru."

Kuronue: "That's for sure."

Heru cleared it throat. "This is a private conversation."

Yusuke: "Then you shouldn't be talking so loud."

Kitai: "He's got appoint."

Cheyenne: "That's my brother. Always talking loud. Never changes."

Everyone turned around to find Kitai and Cheyenne standing there. Kitai brought her left hand up in a slight wave. Cheyenne on the other hand gave an over enthusiastic, two-handed wave.

Heru: "What are you doing here?"

Cheyenne: "Came to warn you."

Kitai: "Lady Kageryu has decided it's best to send weaker demons to attack you."

Cheyenne: "She wants to know all of your techniques before sending her best warriors."

Yusuke: "Why are you telling us this?"

Kelly: "Who are you?"

Cheyenne looked over to Kelly who was standing next to her brother. She clenched her fists and her teeth. She did not see Kelly before but now she really took an interest in her. Cheyenne stormed over to her brother and Kelly. Kitai slowly followed her companion.

Cheyenne: "Who are you? You know what? I don't care just get away from him! He's mine!"

Cheyenne grabbed onto Heru's left arm so she could be in between the two. Kelly gave her a confused look.

Kitai: "Cheyenne, stop bugging the human. We came here to deliver a message not to cause trouble."

Cheyenne: "I thought we came so you could see Kuronue."

Kitai started to blush. She brought her right hand up to her mouth as a fist and started to cough.

Kurama: "So when is she sending them?"

Kitai: "They should catch up to you in two days."

Heru: "So how did you two get away?"

Cheyenne: "Lady Kageryu sent us to retrieve the Pendent of the Twilight."

Kitai: "So we swung over here to give you a heads up before we get back to the palace."

Kelly: "I'm sorry to repeat myself but, seriously, who are you?"

Cheyenne: "Humans are so stupid."

Heru: "Cheyenne!"

Cheyenne looked up to her brother with tears in her eye. Heru never called her by her name unless he was seriously mad.

Kitai: "My name is Kitai."

Cheyenne: "I'm Cheyenne. I'm Heru's little sister."

Kelly's face lit up at this very answer. "So you're Heru's sis. Glad to meet you."

Cheyenne: "Well, I'm no…"

Heru cleared his throat as a warning to Cheyenne.

Cheyenne: "Nice to meet you."

Kitai turned to Kuronue who happened to be standing next to her. Kuronue's attention was upon the trio. Kitai gave a soft cough to grab Kuronue's attention. He looked at her in a bit of a dazed.

Kitai: "Kuronue, you never told me why you are here."

Kuronue: "I'm here as a crutch for Kelly."

Kitai: "That human girl?"

Kuronue: "Yes."

Kitai: "Why is she so important?"

Kuronue looked back over to Kelly who was trying to strike up a friendly conversation with Cheyenne. Kitai took this has a brush off and started to grow frustrated at Kuronue's lack of attention.

"Cheyenne! We better go. If we take too long Lady Kageryu will get suspicious," Kitai ordered as she took a few steps towards her.

"But…"

"No. We must go."

Cheyenne gave a slight whimper as she let go of her brother. With one last evil glare at Kelly, she walked over to Kitai's side. And just as fast as they appeared, the two demons vanished.

"That girl…I don't like her," Kitai stated to Cheyenne as they ran through the wasteland.

"Who? The human girl?" Cheyenne asked a little confused.

"Yes. Something is _different_."

"We best keep moving. If what they say is true than we have to cover as much ground as possible before they reach us," Kurama stated.

The whole groups continued on their way. This time Kelly was in the far back.


	9. If We Ever Meet Again May It Be A Happy

**muie5**: Welcome to another episode of "Goddess of Happiness".

**Yusuke**: What in the three worlds is she talking about?

**Kurama**: I am not sure.

**Kuwabara**: I wonder if she is sick.

**Hiei**: She's just an idiot.

**muie5**: You realize I can hear everything you guys are saying...

**Kuronue**: Like it matters what she says. We all know...

**muie5**: That's it! I'm done. Do this without me. I'm going back to playing Red Dragon Inn. BYE! ***walks off***

**Kurama**: Yes, well..._muie5 does not own Yu Yu Hakusho just Cheyenne, Kelly, Heru, Kitai, and Kageryu_.

**Chapter 9: If We Ever Meet Again May It Be A Happy Reunion**

Cheyenne gave a slight whimper as she let go of her brother. She walked over to Kitai's side and just as fast as they appeared, the two demons vanished.

"We best keep moving. If what they say is true than we have to cover as much ground as possible before they reach us," Kurama stated.

The whole group continued on their way. This time Kelly was in the far back, away from everyone. Heru slowed down so that he could walk next to her. They walked in silence, everyone did. The surrounding was also taking after the lonely group.

* * *

Only a short time after an hour had passed, Kelly slowed even farther. Heru noticed this and even heard the many short breathes but continued to walk. It did not take long before Kelly completely collapsed to her knees. Hiei was the first one to notice this besides Heru who pretended as if nothing was wrong.

When Hiei stopped to look back everyone else noticed and stopped as well. Kuwabara was the first one by her side since he was closest to her.

"Kelly, are you okay? What's wrong?" Kuwabara asked in a rush of words.

"I'm…" Kelly grabbed her abdomen and toppled over onto the ground.

Kurama sat on his heels and lifted her head onto his lap. He started to check her temperature and then her pulse. Kelly by this time was in a cold sweat and unable to move as an affect of the pain. The others, except Heru, gathered around her.

"Her injuries from before," Kurama explained.

"I…I can't breathe. What…what's…"

"Just relax, Kelly. Do not speak or move. Your injuries from before have damaged your internal organs. So you will have to take it easy."

Kelly just curled up even more from the pain shooting all over her body. Kuronue walked up to her, turned around, and knelt down. Kurama looked up at him in surprise.

"We have to keep moving. I'll carry her. Let's go," Kuronue explained.

Kurama helped Kelly onto Kuronue's back. Kuronue made sure to secure her but not to put any extra pressure than needed. After Kurama was sure that Kelly was alright the group continued on.

-------------

Two hours passed before Kelly's breathing got back to normal and her limp body started to get life back into it. For the first time since the group started to walk once more, Kelly lifted her head off of Kuronue's back.

"What are you doing?" Kelly asked in a winded whisper.

"Following the group, isn't that obvious?" Kuronue answered a bit sarcastically.

"That is not what I meant. Why are you carrying me? I want you to put me down this instant."

"So you can topple over in pain again? I don't think so. Just shut up and take it easy."

"I can walk just fine. I don't want _you_ to be anywhere near me, let alone carrying me. Now put me down."

"You should not have to exert yourself anymore than needed. Just relax and sleep. I'll take care of you."

"That's a good one. _You_ will take care of me? All you guys can do is kill me."

Kuronue sighed sadly. "Kelly, I'm sorry. We should have…I should have told you what you were getting into from the beginning. Your life is nothing for us…for anyone to play with. Because of the selfishness shown you are in the condition you are in. I'm deeply sorry."

Kelly laid her head back on Kuronue. "Apologizing doesn't suit you. Kuronue, sometimes I think this is all a dream. That you and everyone else are not real. That I'm nothing special and I don't have these powers. I'm just a normal teenager. Why did this have to happen?"

Tears started to drop onto Kuronue's shirt. He stalled a little in his walk before continuing with his head down.

"_You are right, Kelly. None of this should have happened to you. You should just have to worry about normal human stuff and not how to save the worlds. I'm sorry."_Kuronue thought as Kelly continued to cry silently.

"_That's good. Now only if you could try that hard to reconcile with Youko,"_ Heru thought has he continued to stay several steps in front of the two.

------------------

Night came upon the group quickly and they settled down for the night. The forest that surrounded them made perfect protection. Botan and Heru were arguing over how the food was being made. Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were on the outskirts of the group. Kuronue was scouting the area from the sky. Kurama sat next to Kelly by the fire.

Kurama was more focused on the fire in front of him than he ever did. The silence that surrounded the two was enough to suffocate anyone. Kelly had her knees curled up to her chest and her head down on her knees. Every part of her said to stay away.

"How are you feeling?" Kurama asked, finally speaking after the long silence of the day.

Kelly pulled her knees even closer to her body as a response to his question. Kurama looked her over.

"If anything hurts then just tell me. I brought some medicine with me for such a situation."

"No…I'm fine," Kelly answered in a low whisper without lifting her head.

"I understand your uneasiness…"

"Shuichi, if you do not mind, I wish to be left alone."

Kurama turned his attention back to the fire. The only sounds heard were the bickering of the two cooks. Kelly slowly lifted her head with her eyes still totally focused on her knees.

"Heru," Kelly said in a low tone.

Heru immediately stopped his side of the argument and walked to Kelly's side. Kelly lifted her arm up and Heru took it. He helped her to her feet and away from the group. Kurama continued to watch the two until they were out of site, but even then he kept his senses sharpened in that direction.

---------------

"I couldn't take it anymore. All that false sympathy. Everyone had their attention on me, I could just feel that," Kelly explained has the two found a place to sit.

Heru sat Kelly on a root that was sticking out from the ground. He stood next to her with his arms crossed. Before anything he made sure to scan the area.

"Heru, is this okay?"

"Is what okay?"

"Is it okay for me to be this bitter? I want to forgive them. I really do. I just can't bring myself to do it."

"It is completely understandable. Your trust in them has been broken in a big way. Just remember that in this dangerous land they are your protection."

"Kuronue tried to apologize to me. It sounded…I don't know. I'm just confused and…"

"How are your injuries?" Heru asked, bending down before her.

"It doesn't hurt anymore. I guess all that walking just got to me."

"Guess I did a lot more damage than I originally thought. At least we don't have to go through that again."

"You always act so upbeat. Doesn't any of this bother you? We are going to a place where we are risking our live…Well most of us are risking our lives."

"My fate is sealed either way. I might as well go out with a bang. Can't let my teammates down. You know how it is? Oh, sorry. I forgot. You aren't going to be fighting."

"You know what? You're meddling is starting to get on my nerves."

Heru sat on the ground and placed his back against the root. He looked up at the sky in time to see Kuronue fly by. He signed and just closed his eyes. Kelly watched him for a little bit before leaning against the tree trunk and closing her own eyes.

----------------

"Kelly! Kelly!"

Kelly opened her sleepy eyes. It was still pitch black out. She looked around to find Heru was gone. She tried to stand up but just fell back and landed on the other side of the root.

"There you are," came a breathless voice.

Kelly looked up to find Kuronue and Yusuke hovering over her. She sat up a little dazed.

"What's going on?" she asked looking at the two.

"You've been gone for hours. So we went out to find you. Heru got rid of the seed Kurama was tracking him with and he covered up your sent. The others are looking for you as well," Yusuke explained.

"Heru…Where is Heru? He was just here," Kelly asked, jumping to her feet and frantically looking around.

"Come on, Kelly," Yusuke ordered as he started towards the camp.

Kuronue did not wait for Kelly. He went ahead of Yusuke and Kelly without a glance. Kelly started after them with one last look around.

--------------

The others got back to the camp only a few seconds after Kelly, Yusuke, and Kuronue did. Kuwabara ran up to Kelly joyfully.

"She was asleep in the forest. Heru wasn't anywhere around. He just left her," Yusuke explained.

"He what?! That guy. First he rambels on about being part of the team then he leaves…"

Yusuke turned from Kuwabara's rant to watch Kuronue continue to walk passed everyone and into the forest once more. Kurama went up to Kelly as the others started talking.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked quietly.

"I'm fine. A bit tired though."

"You should get some sleep. We will start walking in a few hours."

Kelly passed Kurama without a response and went over to the fire. She sat down and immediately pulled her knees up to her chest and placed her head on her knees. The others watched her for a few seconds before going back to their original spots.

------------

"Do you think you'll be fine?"

"There is no need to worry. We should be fine."

Kelly slowly opened her eyes. The sun shined into her eyes and the warm wind started to blow her hair into her face. She sat up and sleepily looked around. Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei were standing in a circle on the other side of camp. They seemed to be in deep conversation. Kelly yawned, grabbing Kurama and Hiei's attention.

"So you're finally awake?" Yusuke said playfully as he walked over to her.

"Hey, Kelly," came a familiar female voice.

Kelly turned around to find Botan sitting on a branch in one of the trees. "What are you doing here, Botan?"

"Something came up so I came to get Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. They have a quick mission. You and the others will continue towards Kageryu's palace. After they are done with their mission they will rejoin you," Botan explained, jumping to the ground.

"Why does Hiei have to go?"

"His swordsmanship is needed."

"Isn't Kuwabara a swordsman?"

"Umm…Yes, but…"

"His skills aren't good enough," Yusuke finished Botan's sentence.

"Hey! Urameshi!"

"Come on. We need to hurry," Botan ordered, opening her communicator, "Okay, Lord Koenma. We are ready. Open the portal."

A black circle started to form. Before Kelly could realize what was happening, Botan, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Hiei were going through the portal. When the portal started to close, Kelly ran towards it.

"_I can't be left here. I can't be left alone!"_ Kelly screamed in her mind.

Instead of going into the portal, Kelly ran right through it. Kelly just stood there, head down and arms to the side. Kurama watched her just go stiff. He lowered his head and turned it away. It was obvious why Kelly did not want the rest of the group to leave.

Kuronue came walking into the open area where the camp was at. He looked around at the empty camp before his eyes fell upon the motionless Kelly. Kelly turned around and started walking with her head still down.

As soon as Kelly passed Kuronue, he pulled out his scythe and Kurama pulled out his rosewhip. Kuronue threw his scythe at a tree. Heru jumped out of the way and landed gracefully on the ground. He now wore a royal blue hanten and white hakama.

"You are so friendly," Heru mouthed-off.

"Coming from a traitor," Kuronue stated.

"Traitor is a strong word. What have I done to make you call me such an awful thing?"

"You left Kelly in the forest all alone. She could have been killed."

"Looks like you two are doing the same thing. She's gone. We better hurry or something might attack her."

Kuronue and Kurama turned around to find Kelly really was gone. The two sprinted in the direction she was heading. Heru chuckled before following them.

It did not take them long before they caught up with Kelly. Kuronue and Kurama stayed a few steps behind her when they caught up. Heru, on the other hand, jumped onto a branch over their heads and then jumped down to Kelly's side.

"What is your problem?" Kelly asked, her gaze still to the ground.

"What do you mean?" Heru replayed as if he was innocent of any wrong doing.

"I don't get you. First you talk of me being in a dangerous land and you not wanting to let your teammates down than you go off and leave me asleep in a demon infested forest."

"I had to get a new outfit. I _absolutely _could not stand being in what I was dressed in another second longer."

"Heru, can you do me a favor and stop with your planning?"

"Planning?"

"You were planning with Shuichi and Kuronue. Now I get the feeling you are doing the exact same thing with me, Shuichi, and Kuronue. Even if by some impossible chance I forgive them, I won't fight. What is so wrong with trying to protect myself? What is wrong with wanting to live?"

"Nothing but what is so bad about fighting with people you care about in order to protect them?"

"I…"

"That conniving traitor. Why does she insist on being with him so much recently? I can't stand him. He's too untrustworthy," Kuronue scowled to himself.

"I must agree. She is not safe around him. It is essential to make sure that he does not attempt to harm her," Kurama voiced his own thoughts.

"I wouldn't put you in a situation where I know for a face that you would be harmed. I'm truly part of this team. So I'm going to give you a little warning. If you do not wish to fight than do not even go into Lady Kageryu's palace," Heru explained, lowering his voice so that only Kelly could hear him.

"I'm tired of this! I just want to leave this place!" Kelly yelled, lifting her head to the sky.

"Trust me, you will leave this place one way or another," came a male's voice.

Heru, Kuronue, and Kurama pulled out their weapons and looked around. Kelly started to look around as well. Just as Kelly turned around, a dark green skinned, muscle bound demon grabbed her around her neck and waist. The others turned their full attention to this new demon.

"I hope to see you all soon," the new demon declared before jumping back into the trees and dashing away.

Immediately the three started to follow them. Kuronue took to the sky while Heru took to the trees. Kurama stayed on the ground but all had the demon's scent targeted.

"Pesky brats. Guess I'll just have to lose them," the demon growled.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Kelly screamed from where she was bound in the demon's arms.

He looked down at her with overwhelming anger. Before Kelly knew what happened, he hit the back of her neck causing Kelly's body to go limp. The demon threw her over his shoulder before disappearing into the shadows.

Kurama stopped in his tracks. His weapon came slowly to his side. Kuronue was the next one to just stop in his place in the sky. Heru jumped to the ground, his entire body in a stance of defeat.

"Dang it! His scent just disappeared!" Kuronue cursed.


End file.
